All I've ever known
by Pratty2005
Summary: Quinn grew up in NYC, orphaned at a young age she turns to a life of drug abuse and crime. Now aged 24 and just being released from prison she attempts to build an empire when she meets Rachel who is in NYC attending college. Can Rachel save Quinn or will all end in self destruction? Faberry!
1. Prologue

**Prologue** ,

Quinn steps into the room with her head held high despite the unflattering orange jumpsuit she is forced to wear and the shackles binding her hands together before her. She scans the faces in the room with cold indifference before her eyes settle on the solitary metal chair bolted to the floor in the centre of the room, the guard behind her roughly shoves her further into the room. Quinn pretends she never feels a thing and never let's her cool façade drop for a second as she slowly walks forward before taking a seat in the metal chair, she turns her attention to the five people before her.

Unimpressed the man seated in the middle clears his throat and turns his attention to the the file before him. "Quinn Fabray, aged 24, served 6 years 8 months of a 7 year sentence for four counts of armed robbery, two counts of possession of an illegal substance, possession of an illegal firearm, assault and resisting arrest"

He looks up at the girl in question who is sporting the same bored expression since she walked in before continuing. "You have no family, mother deceased and father serving a life sentence in a federal prison. No siblings"

He pauses as she turn the page on her very thick file. "Very colourful juvenile record. Drugs, fighting, stealing, grand theft auto".

Another page turn. "Your prison record is no better. Countless fights with both inmates and officers, numerous dirty urines although you have never been caught in possession of any illegal substances. Even an suspected involvement in a stabbing of another inmate"

He finally turns his attention to the blonde before him. "Tell me Quinn, why should we release you?"

Quinn has always had issues with authority figures and having her freedom on the line makes no difference, having done this song and dance two times previously, she measures up the man coolly before responding, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "Fuck you".

If the man is shocked by her response he doesn't show it. "Normally someone with your record and… Attitude would be refused parole, however you will be released in four months regardless and with the fact that you have been incarcerated since before your 18th birthday we feel it would be beneficial to the community to have you under supervision for the remainder of your sentence. Any objections?"

He pauses to regard his colleagues who voice no objection. "Parole granted, you will be notified when suitable accommodation has been found and released in the next few weeks, you are dismissed".

The man goes back to his paperwork as if Quinn never existed as the guard behind her grabs her shoulder and jerks the shocked women to her feet. Regaining her composure Quinn jerks away from the guard and makes her way out of the room with the officer following closely behind. Quinn walks through the halls that have been her home for the past seven years (Hell, probably more of a home than anywhere else she has lived in her life) in a daze barely daring to believe that she is finally at the end.

She is awoken from her reprieve by the loud jingling of keys followed by the bang of the thick prison gfe opening allowing her access to block D's exercise yard. Quinn ignores the guard as he removes her shackles and walks through the gate like she owns the yard, as the gate closes heavily behind her.

It isn't long before Quinn is waylaid by her cellmate/best friend and confidant for the past five years, Santana Lopez. A hard assed (but deep down soft hearted) criminal with ties to the Latin Kings in NYC. The abrasive latina throws her arms around her blonde cellmates shoulders as they walk through the yard. "So what's the verdict Q?"

Quinn, never being one for public displays of affection, shrugs off the latinas arms before replying. "They're actually letting me out. They reckon a few weeks and I'll be seeing the last of this shit hole".

"And here I was thinking I was gunna have to wait another four months for your lily white ass. I'd have owned New York by then" Santana replies.

The blonde smiles at her friends attitude. With the Latina's lack of foresight and temper issues Quinn highly doubts Santana would own anything without her calculated level headedness to balance her out. "Sure you would S, not a doubt in the world. Common let's go see what gourmet dish they have for us tonight".

Two days later and Santana is released having finished her entire sentence. The girls say goodbye knowing in a couple of weeks they will be reunited. The following week the parole board inform Quinn that a small studio apartment has been found for her and her release is set for 3 days later.

It's a sunny Wednesday morning when Quinn is released from custody. The backpack strapped over her shoulders containing a few changes of clothes, sadly, her only possessions. As planned Santana is waiting for her in an old brown beat up Honda. Getting into the passenger seat and accepting the cigarette Santana offers her she tells her friend "what are you waiting for? Let's get the fuck out of here"

With a smile she lights the cigarette, conflicting emotions inside her, as they drive away from what has been her home for such a long time. "Fuck yea, NYC won't knows what hit 'em".

 **Just a small preview. Let me know if you think I should continue. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader so let me know if your interested.**

 **Until next time :-D**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: should probably warn you guys that this story deals with addiction so their will be drug use.**

 **A/N #2: I am from Australia where meth is MUCH more expensive $4,000-$12,000 and ounce compared to the apparent $350 an ounce in America. When I wrote the outline for this story I did so under the assumption that selling meth is as lucrative in the U.S as it is here. So for the purpose of this story I'm using Australian prices not U.S.**

 **Chapter One** ,

Quinn eyes the man before her critically, she has always been weary of anyone in a position of authority and this man held her freedom in his hands. He wasn't what she was expecting of a parole officer, first off he is younger than expected barely older than Quinn, with long blonde hair falling scruffily just past his ears, one would go so far as to say his good looking, if one swung that way.

"Miss Fabray…"

"Quinn" she interrupts

The young man quirks an eyebrow at her before continuing

"Quinn, I'm going to be blunt here. I'm severely underpaid and overworked and I don't need the paperwork so here's the deal. I got you a bartending job" He pushes a folded up piece of paper across the desk towards Quinn, presumably containing details of her employment

"it's nothing glamorous but it'll pay the bills. You show up to your shifts, you do a good job, pay your rent and stay under the police radar and you won't hear anything from me".

Quinn sizes him up warily, from the way the parole officer in prison was talking he made it seem like parole would want to control every aspect of her life. He must have sensed her wariness because her added

"it's not a trick, we have over 200 parolees and only 3 officers. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. But don't get me wrong, you fuck up and I won't hesitate to throw you back in". Without awaiting a response he rises from his seat and Quinn quickly follows.

"Don't let me down Quinn" he says gravely extending his hand".

"Thank you…" Quinn replies grasping the offered hand with a firm grip.

Sam, Sam Evens".

Quinn finds Santana where she left her, parked in an alley half a block from her parole office. The latina sits with the driver's seat slid back as far as it will go with her feet propped up on the dashboard, a glass pipe in her mouth that she is halfway through a huge puff of.

Quinn gets into the passenger seat and closes the door with a loud bang that hardly deters the fiery latina, barely affording Quinn a glance as she finishes the long pull and blows a large amount of smoke all through the car before wordlessly passing the pipe to Quinn.

"You've been out what? Two weeks? And your smoking in public" Quinn says with a small smirk taking the proffered pipe regardless.

"Fuck yea bitch, five years no effect!" Santana replies with a laugh.

Quinn just ignores her and brings a flame to the bowl of the pipe, watching as the crystals liquefy realising their chemicals before bringing her lips to the pipe and slowly sucking the smoke up, rocking the pipe side to side so as to not burn the contents. She leans back in the seat and holds the chemical smoke in her lungs for as long as she can, watching the liquid in the bowl crystalize yet again. She exhales the smoke in a hazy cloud, the high hitting her as soon as the smoke escapes her lungs, causing small goosebumps on her arms and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Quinn feels her heart rate accelerate as she lifts her flame to the bowl again to repeat the process. Content for the moment she passes it back to Santana who puts it in a protective case and throws it haphazardly on the dash.

"Woah, way better than the shit we were getting inside" Quinn says to the latina enjoying the initial high she is experiencing.

"Gots plenty more where that came from white girl" Santana replied buckling her seat belt, having moved her seat back in position while Quinn was enjoying her first puffs on the outside, and starting the ignition.

"What'd parole have to say" the brunette inquired.

"They got me a job, at a bar called…" Quinn pauses to unfold the paper she was given "Brits, and apparently I start tonight at nine"

"Fuck that shit, we gots stuff to do. People to see" the latina exclaims.

"Got no choice, deal is I go to work pay my rent and he leaves me alone. Alternative is he throws me back in jail".

Santana just huffs as she kicks the car into gear and pulls out of the alleyway and into the streets. It takes about ten minutes of dodging traffic before the two girls arrive at Quinn's apartment building. Santana looks up at the dilapidated building and whistles.

"They got you a room at the Ritz. I'm a little jealous" the latina chuckles at her own joke as she kills the engine and both girls exit the car.

Quinn's apartment is on the fifth floor and the girls ascend the stairs in silence. Finally reaching the desired floor Quinn uses her key to enter the room. Instantly they are hit with the smell of stale cigarettes and mildew.

"Great place they got you here"

Quinn surveys the small apartment as Santana crosses the room to open the windows. It's a small living area with a kitchen off to one side. Minimal furniture, an old TV set, dining table and 2 chairs and a tattered lounge. Two doors off to the left presumably the bath and bedroom.

Santana flops down on the lounge and wastes no time pulling out her pipe.

"So what's the plan?" Quinn asks while Santana takes her hit.

"I introduce you to Miguel" she responses after she finishes her hit. "But first we gets high as fuck!" As she hands Quinn the pipe.

Santana drives them to a neighborhood dominated with small rundown houses, unkempt lawns and lowriders. Groups of children run through the street and a group of gangbangers are loitering a few metres away passing around a bottle in a brown paper bag.

Exiting the car the girls make there way to a nondescript house with two latino men sitting on the porch smoking what Quinn presumes to be a joint. She completely ignores the leers and cat calls from the gangbangers on the street as the two girls make their way across the lawn to the two men who upon seeing them approach stand to meet them.

"¿Qué coño quieres chica"

"Im aquí para ver Miguel" Santana barks back. The man who spoke sizes them up for a second before turning and opening the door. More rapid fire Spanish is spoken between the man and someone inside before he turns back to the girls.

"Dijo que nos vemos" he says motioning them inside.

Quinn follows behind Santana as they enter the house, as the two men return to the laid back position that were in before the girls arrived. Inside the house is nothing like the outside, while the outside is rundown the inside is extremely well kept with obvious signs of wealth.

Santana leads them down a hallway into a living room/kitchen. A well groomed, sharply dressed Latino man is seated on an expensive looking leather couch watching a 60 inch flat screen television mounted to the opposite wall. Upon seeing the women enter the room he stands up with a smile

"Santana Que bueno verte" he exclaims with open arms embracing Santana before turning his attention to Quinn.

"Esta debe ser la chica" he says looking Quinn up and down.

"Yes, this is Quinn" Santana replies in English for Quins benefit. "Quinn this is Miguel"

"The pleasure is mine" he says to Quinn also switching to English, taking her hand he kisses it with a disarming smile. Quinn pulls her hand from his grasp, fighting the urge to wipe the back of her hand on her tattered jeans.

"Please sit" he offers, gesturing to a large dining table with six chairs.

"So, how can I help you ladies?" Miguel starts after taking a seat opposite the girls.

"I think you know how you can help us" Quinn says coolly, taking charge of the meeting. The expression that crosses Miguel's face is somewhere between mild annoyance and mild impression. After a tense pause he laughs.

"I like you chica, but I'm guessing since you're both fresh out of the big house you have no money?" he asks getting back to business. Quinn doesn't break stride.

"You keep asking questions you already know the answer to. Let's not play games, you knew before we walked in here what we wanted so we going to do business or what?" Quinn, never being one to be intimidated, asks never breaking eye contact. This time his expression definitely leans more towards impressed.

Smiling at Quinn, Miguel rises from his seat and leaves the room without a word. Muffed Spanish is heard through the walls and a few minutes later he returns and places a small package on the table before Quinn.

"Thats an ounce, you owe me $4000" his smile fades "but let me warn you I'm not someone to be fucked with. You fuck me and I fuck you, you have two days". He growls with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Quinn is unimpressed, she pockets the package and stands before Miguel, hand extended.

"See you soon then".

No one says a word until they are on the road.

"I always knew you were loco Q, but fuck! Do you have any idea who that was?" Quinn just smirks

"Got us what we wanted didn't I?"

*Perra loca de mierda" was Santana's muttered response. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Santana decides to break it.

"A friend of a friend of friend of mine is looking for an ounce. Willing to pay big for it too. I'll set up a meet for when you finish your shift tonight. But right now we need some muscle.

"Turn right here". Quinn instructs. "I got an old friend that'll be perfect for the job.

 **I don't speak Spanish so any mistakes are Google translates not mine.**

 **I apologize for any. I don't have a computer at the moment so I'm writing this on my android also it's 5am lol**

 **Rachel will be making her debut next chapter. Also Puck!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter** **Two** ,

Twenty minutes later found Quinn directing Santana into a parking place in front of an old apartment building.

"Wait here I won't be long" Quinn tells Santana as she exits the vehicle and makes her way over to the building.

She makes her way up the stairs to the 8th floor and knocks when she reaches her destination. Rustling is heard over soft music through the door and a minute later the door opens to reveal a plump middle aged Jewish women. Recognition crosses the woman's face followed by a large smile as she throws the door the whole way open and throws her arms around Quinn.

"Quinn! It's been so long. Please come in". She gushes, untangling herself from the embarrassed blonde before moving back allowing Quinn entrance to the small yet homely apartment.

"Good to see you are too Mrs Puckerman" Quinn replies walking into the apartment that hasn't changed in 7 years.

"Did you want a drink dear? You hungry? I can fix you up something if you want" Quinn laughs at the women's enthusiasm, turns out the apartment is the only thing that hasn't changed.

"No thank you, I'm actually here looking for Noah". A slight sneer passes her face before she responds.

"That good for nothing son of mine is still sleeping even though it's". She pauses to check her watch "two in the afternoon on a Wednesday! He's just like his father. He's in his room if you want to go wake him".

Quinn thanks the women and walks down the familiar hallway. Quinn met Puck when she was fourteen and new to the streets he always looked out for her and became like the big brother she never had, they had stayed in contact over Quinn's years in jail.

Puck's room smells of old socks and sex and Quinn has to hold down a gag as she slams the door shut behind her.

"Up you get Puckerman". Quinn all but shouts as she flops down on the edge of the bed.

Puck jolts up from his sleep in alarm looking around the room almost comically before his bleary eyes fall on the blonde perched on his bed. It takes a few seconds for his sleep addled mind to register what he is seeing but when he does his reaction is even more enthusiastic than his mother's.

"Really Puck, still living at your mums" Quinn says with her trademark quirked eyebrow.

"Hey! Rents cheaps plus she cooks and does my washing. Who'd give that up?". Puck cries indignantly. "It's been a long time, it really is good to see you Quinn"

"You too" she says with a smile. "Look I can't stay we'll have to catch up properly later, I'm here actually cause we need some muscle".

"Who's we?" he inquires warily.

"Me and Santana, my old cellmate. Don't worry she's solid"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. So what's the job, more importantly what's the pay?" He ass with a grin.

"Stand around and look threatening, I reckon even you'd be able to pull that off. $200 for you and $100 each for any of the boys you get. Probably need about three or four. You in?"

He doesn't hesitate in his response "for you? I'm in! Just name the time and place baby".

"It'll be around four am tonight. Give your number and I'll contact you with the location of the meet". Quinn responds.

After swapping contact information and hugging goodbye Quinn makes her way to the door.

"Sure you can't stay awhile? Beds pretty cold by myself" Puck says with a grin to Quinn's retreating form.

"In your dreams Puckerman, in your dreams".

Nine o'clock comes way too fast for Quinn's liking as she descends the stairs to the basement level bar the is her new workplace. The bar is larger than she expected but just as seedy. There are a row of booths off to one side, a large stool lined bar on the opposite side with a few pool tables separating the two and a small dance floor complete with jukebox and an extremely small stage at the end of the establishment. The lighting is low and the smells are almost offensive.

Quinn scans the clientele. A group of large hairy leather clad men (presumably bikies) occupy a booth in the far corner loudly enjoying their beers, a middle aged couple are playing pool and a elderly man is seated at the bar with his head down, dead to the world. Most bizarre is the stunningly beautiful blonde girl dancing unabashedly to the jukebox at the far end of the bar.

There is a closed door behind the bar and Quin assumes it's the owners and/or manager's office so she steps around the bar and knocks. There is no response but after a minute Quinn feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns to find the dancing blonde eyeing her expectantly.

"OMG! You must be Quinn! I told him to make sure they were hot but damn I didn't expect someone like you!" the young women screeches excitedly.

"Umm thank you?" Quinn says embarrassedly not sure how to take this women.

"Oh sorry, I'm Brittany I own this place" she explains holding out her hand to Quinn's. No sooner than Quinn shakes her hand does the blonde pull her behind the bar.

"You ever work at a bar before? Doesn't matter, all they order here are beers from there". She points to three taps on either end of the bar "or shots from their" this time pointing to an assortment of spirits and heavy liquor on a shelf in the wall behind the bar.

"Starts to pick up around ten, we close at two and you should finish your shift around three. Any questions?". The blonde finishes with a flourish.

Quinn has no idea how to take the bubbly blonde and her antics and only shakes her head in response.

"Ok good. Call me if you need anything". And with that the women smiles and turns on her heels, quickly returning to the sticky dance floor and resumes dancing. Quinn just shakes her head and decides to use the hour before things pick up to acquaint herself to her workspace.

Two hours later and Quinn was flat out, just as Brittany warned the place packed out just after ten. Luckily Quinn is a quick study as she has been serving drink after drink for the past hour.

Suddenly the lights get dimmer, and the music from the jukebox suddenly cuts out to angry shouts of the patrons who up until this point been enjoying the rambunctious music blaring from the speakers. Everything soon quiets down and all eyes face the stage as Brittany takes the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" she pauses and looks around the bar. "Well Gentlemen and Gentlemen. We have a special treat for you tonight with real live music and from a real live girl too. Introducing to the stage Rachel Berry and her guitar playing friend Kurt Hummel!" The blonde introduces, in what Quinn is quickly realising is her usual bubbly voice.

Quinn expects some butch tattooed women to be playing a gig at a place like this and is shocked when a tiny brunette wearing an argyle sweater and an extremely short skirt revealing gorgeous tanned legs. Taking full advantage of the reprieve in serving the lull causes, Quinn leans back to watch as the cute brunette makes her way to the microphone stand while a young man, presumably Kurt Hummel, sits on a stool on stage and prepares his guitar.

The opening notes of the guitar flow melodiously over the awaiting crowd as the woman opens her mouth to sing. Quinn didn't know what she was expecting but she knew she wasn't expecting the voice that belted it self out of the women. Quinn could hardly believe such a huge sound could come from such a tiny set of lungs, emotion poured forth as the unfamiliar melody washed over Quinn. She was entranced, nothing existed in that moment except for Quinn and that women's angelic voice that reverberated into her very soul. The song came to an end and Quinn found herself saddened by the loss of the voice. The crowd erupted in cheers and Quinn couldn't help but join in.

Unfortunately Quinn's reprieve doesn't last into the next song but she finds the next hour flies by as she listens to that beautiful voice pour every ounce of emotion the tiny brunette can muster. It feels all too soon to the blonde before the set is over and that voice is gone. She doesn't get time to muse on this though as business kicks up a gear now there is no distraction.

At around one am the bar starts to die down, most of the patrons either left or passed out. Quinn hears a woman's voice from behind her.

"Excuse me miss?" the blonde turns to find the tiny singer from earlier behind her. She is even more beautiful up close, Quinn crosses to her and leans up against the bar towards her, giving the brunette her undivided attention.

"How can I help you beautiful?" Quinn purrs and the girl across from her blushes slightly from the comment and Quinn's intense stare.

"Umm, Brittany told me that you could give me my payment of $100 from the till. I'm Rachel Berry I finished performing here just a little while ago. I think that despite the nature…" She crinkles her nose slightly and Quinn thinks it the most adorable thing she's ever seen "...of this establishment I think I was quite the hit"

Quinn couldn't help a good natured laugh at the girls unnecessary rant.

"You definitely deserve it" Quinn responds removing five $20 bills from the register and places them in the brunettes hand, making sure her fingers brush her palm as she withdraws her hand.

"T-thank you" Rachel says with a slight tinge to her cheeks. Causing Quinn to chuckle.

"So what's your poison?" Quinn inquires grabbing an empty glass at the ready.

"I don't drink alcohol. Just a diet coke thank you"

"Who doesn't drink alcohol?" Quinn asks in mock shock quirking an eyebrow.

"Alcohol lowers one's inhibitions, not to mention the internal damage caused by excessive drinking. Plus I try not to anything that is detrimental to my voice" Rachel rants as she slides a $20 across the bar and takes a stool.

"It's on the house" Quinn tells her, sliding the $20 back towards her before placing one diet coke on the bar before her.

Quinn's attention is turned to the other end of the bar where a customer is waiting to be served. Five minutes later the blonde returns to Rachel who is now halfway through her coke.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing playing a dump like this?" Quinn asks.

"I could ask you the same question" Rachel rebuts cheekily.

"Touche, but I asked you first" Quinn come back with a smirk.

"I'm studying musical theatre at Julliard and my professor says we should get as much live experience as we can. Your turn"

"Umm" Quinn ponders how much she should reveal before deciding on the truth "my parole officer got me the job".

"Parole?" Now it's Rachel's turn to quirk her eyebrow "you don't strike me as the jailbird type".

"What can I say? I'm an enigma"

"Is that where you got that tattoo?" Rachel asks, referring to the head of a Chinese style dragon poking up from Quinn's collar and up the left side of her neck.

"Yes" Quinn mutters, her head unconsciously touching the tattoo on her neck.

"I've always wanted a tattoo, but I'm scared it will hurt. Did it hurt? Do you have anymore?". The brunette bombards Quinn with questions excitedly.

"It hurt a little I guess. And yes I have more but I don't show those ones on a first date" Rachel Blush's and turns away. Quinn is quickly realising she loves making this girl blush.

"OK GUYS LAST CALL. YOU GOT TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR DRUNK ASSES THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" the girls are broken from their flirting by Brittany's loud yelling.

"Well I suppose I'd better get going, I need my beauty sleep to be fresh for classes tomorrow it was nice to meet you?"

"Quinn"

"Quinn" Rachel repeats with a smile "beautiful name".

This time it's Quinn's turn to blush, what the fuck! Quinn Fabray doesn't blush. Rachel stands from her seat and begins backing away, still facing the blonde.

"Maybe I'll see you around somewhere?" She starts to turn.

"Wait" Rachel turns, brown eyes meet intense hazel eyes "you're not gonna leave without giving me your number are you?"

The brunette beams and makes her way back to the bar, fishing a pen and paper from her handbag she quickly scribbles down her number and hands it too the blonde.

"Goodnight Rachel".

"Goodnight Quinn".

After helping Brittany clean up and close the bar Quinn finds herself sitting in Santana car under an overpass in Manhattan's lower east side at 3.50am, ten minutes before the meet is supposed to take place. Pucks old 4WD is parked next to them with three of his boys sitting in the car with him waiting.

Quinn exhales the smoke from Santana's pipe (she really needs to get her own) and hands it back to the Latino.

"Gots a present for you in the glove box" Santana tells her accepting her pipe back.

Quinn opens the glove box to find an old .38 special six shooter with the serial number filed off. Quinn takes the weapon and opens the chamber finding six unfired bullets all in place. Spinning the chamber like a cowboy she locks it back in place, double checks the safety before putting the weapon in the band of her jeans.

"Thanks" she mutters, Santana just waves her arm in response being in the middle of a large puff.

A few minutes later headlights can be seen approaching. Quinn and Santana exit the car and wait against the bonnet. Puck and his boys follow suit, removing their own sidearms and leaning against the 4WD they try to look nonchalant yet menacing.

Three cars approach and stop ten metres away from the group. Keeping the engines running, their headlights illuminate the underpass. Four figures appear from the middle car only and Quinn and Santana walk forward to meet the three figures halfway.

The man in the middle, a large ugly bald man is the one to step forward.

"You must be Quinn and Santana. I'm Johnson." His voice is gruff and he makes no move to offer his hand.

He motions to one of the men behind him carrying a brown paper bag and the man tosses the bag to Quinn. Quinn opens the bag and reveals a stack of $100s, she quickly flicks through the stack to make sure they are all $100s and he isn't trying to pull a fast one.

"It's all there" he barks, annoyed "now I believe you have something for me".

Quinn nods to Santana who chucks the package to Johnson. He catches the package and tears it open to check the product.

"If it's good we'll be in touch, if not we'll probably still be in touch". The threat is not lost on Quinn but she chooses to ignore it as the men move away and return to their cars before driving off, leaving them alone once more.

Quinn gives $500 to Puck to pay his boys and tells he she'll call him soon. Before returning to Santana's car, driving away from their first sale with a pipe between her lips.

 **This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure how the dialogue and interactions are going to read please review and let me know IF it works or not your feedback will be greatly appreciated, positive or negative, and help me improve the story.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three,**

Quinn throws the $4000 stack of $100 bills on the table in front of Miguel before taking a seat across from him. They eye each other up critically in silence as Santana lingers awkwardly behind Quinn. Miguel is the first to break the silence and Quinn smirks as this small victory of wills.

"I'm impressed" he checks his watch "barely over twelve hours. You girls might just have what it takes to make it in this business after all"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Quinn replies cockily.

"Llevar a cabo otra bolsa" Miguel yells to the other room.

A minute later a short Latino man enters the room and places another ounce on the table before Quinn. She makes no move to take it.

"No"

"No?" Miguel asks genuinely puzzled.

"We can't keep coming and going here all the time. We showed we can move it. If we're going to continue business you're going to give us more" Quinn informs him making level eye contact.

"Am I now?" Miguel asks, his voice dangerously low. Quinn is undeterred

"Ten ounces, no less. You wanna make money let's make money together". Miguel is silent weighing up his options.

"Very well, just remember our first chat. I will fuck if you fuck me" he turns to his man "Nueve más, vaya"

"That's $40,000 this time. I'll give you a week".

"$35" is Quinn's response.

"perra loca de mierda" slamming the table as he yells. Quinn doesn't so much as flinch. Then too both girls surprise he starts laughing, a deep full belly laugh.

"You should've been born a man chica. You'd have gone far".

"No I _will_ go far, as a _women"._

"Very well. $35,000, one week".

The man soon returns with the other nine days and packages. And Quinn puts them in a bag.

"Goodbye girls, see ya's in a week"

Santana storms out of the house leaving Quinn in the dust. Quinn just rolls her eyes and follows begin her. Santana is already in the car when Quinn reaches the passenger seat but before she can open the door and take her seat a voice calls out to her in Spanish.

"Oye chica"

Quinn turns around to find the three gangbangers from earlier in the day a few metres away.

"¿Qué te parecería un hombre de verdad para la noche" he says grabbing his crotch. His hombres laugh hysterically.

Quinn just ignores him and turns around but as her hands close around the door handle she feels a hand firmly grip her ass. Her reaction is instinctive and instantaneous, she grabs the man's wrist using her momentum as she spins around to bring his arm straight as an arrow behind his back. She increases the pressure to bring him to his knees before bringing her forearm down hard on his elbow. Santana heard the loud snap of his arm breaking from inside the car and cringes.

Quinn drops his now useless arm as the man screams like a little girl in Spanish as she pulls her .38 special from the waistband of her jeans and brings it to his head.

"I don't speak Spanish" she says turning her attention to her attackers companions "Santana? How do I say 'back the fuck off in Spanish'?.

"Volver a la mierda"

"Volver a la mierda" Quinn repeats in poor Spanish.

The two men get the hint and turn and run away, leaving their companion to the wolves. Quinn looks down at the sobbing man in disgust and uses her right foot to push him off his knees to the ground.

Santana starts the car as Quinn opens the door and Santana hits the accelerator like a bat out of hell.

"What the fuck was that all about" Santana finally says when they are well away.

"What do you mean?" Quinn replies incredulously " if they grabbed your ass like that you'd have probably shot them not just broke his arm".

"No not that, that was badass" Santana allows herself a smile before getting serious again "I mean at Miguel's. What the fuck game are you playing we didn't agree to that".

"Cause I knew what you'd say. Look it worked didn't it?".

"This time it worked, next time it could wind us up floating in the river. You really need to start showing him a little respect". Quinn doesn't respond and the girls drive to their destination in silence.

Pulling up in front of Quinn's apartment the girls sit in silence, neither girl making a move to leave the vehicle. Quinn is the first to finally break the silence.

"Look I'm sorry I won't pull anything like that again without calling you"

"Whatever" Santana mumbles "my mum wants me to go over for breakfast. I'll come pick you up in a few hours"

"No worries I gotta go do some shopping anyway I need a phone, and new clothes. I'll text you when I get a number" Quinn rifles through her bag and removes the remainder of the stack of cash and counts out Santana's $1750 share.

"That's your share" she says handing the Latino her cut "can I borrow your pipe until I can get my own" Santana remains silent and just opens the glove box and hands her the case.

"Thanks" Quinn says as she exits the car and Santana drives away without another word.

Quinn just walks up to her apartment for a shower, change of clothes and a long puff to get her through the day. She knows Santana will be over it by the time she sees her next.

Two hours later finds Quinn back at her apartment with two bags full of new cloths and a brand new prepaid mobile phone. After activating the sim card she fires off a quick text to Santana telling her she is ready to come pick her up followed by a text to puck to find her a nice solid safe she can use to store her money and drugs.

Next she pulls out Rachel's number to save in her phone wondering whether it's too soon to call her. A smile graces her face as he remembers her interactions with the adorable brunette. It's obviously been a long time since Quinn has dated and she's sure Rachel is unlike anyone she has dated in the past. Eventually she decides that no, ten hours isn't long enough.

Before long she receives two text messages. Pucks saying yes he can get a good safe for about $500 and Santana saying she'll pick Quinn's white ass (her words) in about twenty minutes.

Having nothing better to do Quinn pulls out Santana pipe and proceeds to finish of the contents.

Exactly twenty seven minutes later Quinn receives a text from Santana telling her she is downstairs.

"How's your mum?" Quinn asks after sitting in the passenger seat, she really needed to get herself a licence.

"Same as always. Asking when I'm gunna stop roaming the streets and find a nice man so she can get more grandkids". Quinn laughs at the absurdness of that whole scenario.

"I know right" the Latino grins, their argument from earlier obviously forgotten. "So Puck text me, something about picking up a safe?"

"Yea I got him to get us one I'd figure we'd need somewhere safe to keep this much money and product" Quinn explains.

The 'small' safe safe puck procured them turned out the weight over 400lb and took puck and three of his boys the better part of an hour to get up the four flights of steps and installed in Quinn's apartment.

"Fuck Quinn the things I do for you" Puck pants, wiping sweat off his brow.

Taking out a pair of scales Quinn takes out an ounce and weighs them into 3.5 gram lots. She then hands the eight baggies to Puck.

"You owe $900 on each 8-ball. Do with them what you will. Just make sure your runners pay"

"Yes ma'am" Puck says with a mock salute before him and his boys leaves her apartment.

Quinn pulls out two more ounces before locking the remaining seven securely in the safe. And the proceeds to bag up the two ounces into sixteen 3.5 gram baggies. She throws eight to Santana and pockets the rest.

"We need to get more runners if we're gonna move all this by next week. Unless you have any more friends of friends of friends who need some". Quinn says to the girls next to her.

"No such luck chica. But I know some peeps who'll run for us for $900 a ball".

"Then let's get to it, I got work again tonight". Quinn says standing up from the couch.

"Oh yea before I forget" the Latino says calling the blonde back and chucking her a brand new pipe. "Now I want mine back bitch!".

Quinn walks into Brits at 9pm on the dot to find the place exactly the same as last time. The same group of bikies sat and drunk in the same booth and the same drunk sat passed out on the same stool. The only difference was Brittney was nowhere to be seen this time.

Quinn and Santana had spent the afternoon visiting old acquaintances (and making a few new ones) and had managed to unload eleven of the sixteen 8-balls. Including the eight given to Puck that's a possible $17,100 coming their way in the next few days providing everyone comes through. Quinn considered it a productive afternoon regardless.

As Quinn makes her way to the bar she feels her new phone vibrating in her pocket. Fishing it out of her pocket she opens the text from Santana.

 **House party tonight! I'll pick you up at three -S**

Quinn fires off a quick text back telling her she is keen before making herself busy getting the bar ready for the inevitable rush.

Almost five hours later and things were finally starting to died down after the constant bombardment of drink orders, smashed glasses and broken up fights. Quinn uses the reprieve to spark a cigarette and lean back to catch her breath.

Quinn is very surprised when she looks up and notices Rachel perched on a stool at the far end of the bar. Noticing that Quinn had finally noticed her she sends her a shy wave as Quinn butts out her cigarette and makes her way to the brunette.

"Hey you" Quinn purrs, leaning on the bar towards her.

"Hello yourself" Rachel replies shyly "I hope this is ok, I wasn't sure if you where the call the next day kinda girl or the play it cool and wait three days kinda girl and when you didn't call today I got impatient. I hope you don't think I'm stalking you". Rachel babbles nervously.

"I think you'd make a great stalker, besides your tiny I think I could handle myself". Quinn flirts with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I'm not that small" Rachel cries indignantly. Quinn just laughs.

"What are you? 5ft?

"I'm 5'2 thank you very much" Rachel responds defensively Quinn just laughs again.

"I'm glad you came" Quinn tells her sincerely "honestly I thought about calling you late this morning but I figured I'd play it cool".

"I knew it!" Rachel cries triumphantly "I knew you where the cool type. Lucky for you I'm the driven go after what I want type".

"And what is it you want Rachel" Quinn whispers having lent across the bar to get into Rachel's space. She pulls back with a satisfied grin as Rachel gulps and blushes furiously.

"Well I was hoping for a date. You seem the type who knows how to romance a girl" Rachel flirts back, her confidence returning.

"We'll it's been awhile but I'm sure I'm up for the task. We'll be closing up in a few minutes if you wanted to hang around abit and we can start the romance tonight" Rachel gives her a bright smile at in response.

"That's sounds perfect"

"ALRIGHT DRUNKIES TIME TO FUCK OFF! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME BUT CAN'T STAY HERE!".

The girls laugh to one another.

"She's quite a character isn't she?" Rachel observes.

"Yep, one of a kind".

 **Next chapter Quinn and Rachel's first date. Yay! Also things start to escalate for the girls on the business side of things. I hope you guys are enjoying the Faberry this is my first attempt at something like this so I'm not sure how it's coming across.**

 **Please review it really helps motivate me to continue :-)**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I just realised that has been editing out mybpage breakers. Sorry if this has cause any confusion I'm going to start using xxxxxx from now on. Enough boring shit, on with the story!**

 **A/N #2: I have never been to New York so I have never been to the empire state building I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

 **Chapter Four** ,

An hour later and the Quinn and Rachel find themselves spilling out into the warm New York night. Rachel hanging of Quinn's arm as the girls giggle as if they don't have a care in the world as they walk down the street in search of a taxi. Stuck in their little bubble Quinn fails to notice Santana parked on the street waiting for the blonde. Quinn and Rachel are broken from their bubble with the Latino's screech.

"Q what the fuck?"

Doing a double take Quinn spins on the spot and notices Santana, with a non too happy expression, waiting for her.

"Shit" she mumbles realising she forgot she already had plans. Turning her attention back to the brunette on her arm "so sorry, just give me a minute yea?"

Nodding in the affirmative the blonde jogs over to her friend.

"Fuck so sorry S, I completely forgot we had plans" Quinn apologizes while leaning down through the open window.

"What's with the midget?" Santana grunts ignoring Quinn's apology.

"We met last night and I was just going to show her around the city a bit" Quinn responds. Santana eyes the brunette up before returning her attention back to Quinn.

"Doesn't seen your type Q. She know you're a drug dealing convicted felon. A 'princess' like that is too good for lowlifes like us".

"She's not like that" Quinn defends "besides it's just one date not like it's anything serious. I just got out yesterday, girl's gotta get laid sometime".

"Just be careful yea?" Santana says showing a rare show of concern for her friend. "Now move bitch I gots to get my party on. Like to you said girls gotta get laid.

Quinn smiles as she steps away from the car and Santana kicks her car into gear.

"Oh and next time call bitch" she yells as drives down the street.

Quinn turns her attention to Rachel who is still standing patiently a little ways down the street.

"Friend of your?" Rachel inquires with a smirk.

"Yea sorry about that, I kinda forgot we made plans for tonight. She'll get over it though" Quinn responds make her way back to the brunette and offers her arm again which Rachel gladly accepts.

"So about this romance, where exactly will it be taking place?"

"That's a surprise, come on here comes a taxi".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

A twenty minutes cab ride, filled by small talk and banter, finds the girls at their destination. Quinn pays the driver while Rachel exits the cab and strains her neck upwards.

"Really? The empire state building? This is you big secret romantic location?" She exclaims as Quinn exits the cab herself and joins her.

"Trust me yea?" The brunette averts her eyes from skyward to meet Quinn's sparkling hazel eyes.

Without waiting for a response Quinn grabs Rachel by the hand and all but drags her through the entrance. The lobby is completely empty this time of night save for a lone security guard seated at a security station who smiles at the two women as they pass. Quinn drags them to the elevator and presses the button that will take them to the roof.

Once the elevator finally reached it's destination Quinn tell Rachel to close her eyes which Rachel does immediately with an excited smile. Quinn takes her hand again and gently guides her to the edge of the roof and the spectacular city view.

"Everyone comes here during the day. But people don't realise the best time to come here is at night" Quinn explains to the excited brunette "you can open your eyes now".

Rachel does so and the view that greets her takes her breath away. Never before had she seen the city in such a light, as she stands there she falls in love with the city she had dreamed of for all over again.

"Quinn, it's beautiful" he brunette gushes in awe as he large chocolate brown eyes soak everything in.

Quinn just stands, still holding Rachel's hand, and watches the girl next to her. She feels Rachel shift her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, this is perfect".

Quinn still hadn't taken her eyes of Rachel. The look of pure wonder on the small woman's face gave Quinn the urge to kiss her. She just settles for moving in closer, their sides touching, leaving no space between them and Rachel leans her head to rest on Quinn's shoulder.

"I knew you'd appreciate it" Quinn says softly. "I used to come here as a teenager. It just gives me perspective you know?"

Twenty minutes later and the girls had given up on standing and where no seated leaning against the divider. Quinn sitting with her legs outstretched and Rachel lying with her head in Quinn's lap, looking up at the blonde. The brunettes hands had found Quins again minutes after sitting. She now traces small circles on the back of the blondes hand absently as they talk.

"So how long were you in jail for?" Rachel asks breaking the comfortable silence.

"Too long" was Quinn's evasive response.

*Sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"No I'm sorry it's just…" Quinn takes a breath and looks down at Rachel's expressive brown eyes "I'm not a good person and I'm worried you won't be interested once you realise what I've done".

"Ok first off I know we've only just met but I can see that you are a good person. Secondly my daddies raised me never to judge anyone because you don't know what they have been through. And thirdly I don't care what you've done all I care about is who you are". Rachel tells her never breaking eye contact.

For the second time that night, and not the last. Quinn had to stifle the urge to kiss the gorgeous brunette.

"Almost seven years" Quinn confids.

"Wow, I can't imagine what that was like".

"It was horrible but at the same time it was home for a very long time". Quinn confesses.

"I can understand that. Must be hard trying to adjust after all this time.

"I don't think it's really hit me yet you know" Quinn says with a small smile. "Enough about me what about you?"

Quinn's plan to change the subject works like a charm and she spends the next few hours telling Quinn about he daddies, and Lima and all her hopes and dreams. Quinn listens intently awed at Rachel's enthusiasm and innocent niavity, she is unlike anyone Quinn had ever met and the more she saw the more he wanted.

"Omg I've got class today" Rachel screeches as she scrambled to her feet when she realises that the sun had started to rise. Quinn chuckles at the adorable girl and stands to put her hands on the now hysterical girls shoulder.

"It's ok"

"OK!" She screeches even louder than last time. "It's 6am and I have class in two hours and I haven't slept and this is a disaster.

Quinn does the only thing she can think of to calm the girl, what she'd wanted to do all night. She steps in close and brings her lips to her. The kiss is soft, her lips taste faintly of strawberry. Rachel is shocked for a few seconds but then her eyes close and her lips start to move against the blondes. They pull away after a few seconds and Rachel's eyes remain closed.

"Wow" Rachel breathes.

"Wow indeed" and Quinn finds her lips meeting Rachel's again.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Next next few days go by in a haze in Quinn. Hers. Santana's and Pucks runners have been bring in a steady stream of cash. The three are sitting in Quinn's apartment smoking and swapping old war stories when they are interrupted by Santana's phone ringing.

All Quinn could think about was her date with Rachel later that night. The two had been exchanging texts since their date Thursday night, and Rachel offered to cook her a home cooked meal when she found out that a) Quinn hadn't had one in almost ten years and b) had no idea what a vegan was. Quinn smiles at the memory.

A few minutes after leaving the room Santana returns, breaking Quinn from her musing.

"That was Johnson, he wants five ounces this time. Meets in the same place as last time in an hour" she looks at Puck "reckon you can get the boys together?".

"Short notice, one Sunday afternoon? Looks like you're stuck with just me this time".

Santana looks to Quinn who just nods.

"Alright let's lock and load peoples"

The meet goes down the same as last time with Quinn and Santana arriving early and Johnson showing up with three full cars.

Johnson exits his car with the same three nameless men and Quinn and Santana walk to meet him halfway.

"Little light on the back up this time" Johnson says motioning to Puck by himself as they approach each other.

Quinn doesn't like the implications and his tone of voice, alarm bells go off in her head. She stands sideways ready to hightail it outta there if anything goes wrong.

"You got the money?" Quinn barks showing a facade of calm despite the surge of adrenaline.

"I do" he smirks, and one of his lackies throws a bag at their feet "but seeing as though you look so right for the pickings I think we'll just take the drugs" he finishes by pulling his gun out and his goons quickly follow.

A gunshot is heard from behind the girls followed by a spray of dust as the bullet hits the ground near one of the men's leg. The momentary distraction as the men turn to fire in Puck is all the girls need. Quinn turns and runs back to the car with Santana close behind who had taken the time to grab the bag of cash before running as Puck and the men exchange fire.

"PUCK LET'S GO" Quinn screams as she enters the car and seconds later Santana enters too, kicks it into gear and high tails it out of there with Puck close behind. Bullets ricocheting harmlessly off the back of their cars.

"What the fuck was that about?" Santana screeches.

"They're your contact. You fucking tell me".

"Oh well. They didn't get the drugs and we got the money" Santana tells her motioning her head towards the duffle bag in the back seat.

"What the fuck Santana? Not only did you risk both our asses but you robbed the".

"What do you mean? They tried to rob us first" Santana looks a Quinn like she's gone man. Quinn sighs and rubs her eyes.

"We could of just cut ties and that was that, but we just stole $40,000 off them. They are going to want pay back, now we got a big headache we really didn't need".

"Oh yea. Didn't think of that" Santana says almost, almost, apologetically.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Puck my fucking hero" Santana croons as she throws her arms around him.

The trio made it back to Quinn's apartment alive and well thanks to Pucks quick thinking and gunwork.

"Yea seriously Puck we owe you big time" Quinn seconds.

"Damn straight you do! I signed on for muscle not gunfights."

Quinn, who had been counting the money Santana stole throws Puck $5000 cash before putting the remaining $35,000 back in the bag for Miguel.

"That oughta do it girls" he says with a smile. "I gotta bounce though. Santana I'll text you the details of a mechanic I know, he'll take care of those bullet holes for you no questions asked. We'll hook up later and talk how we're gonna deal with this shit".

 **xxxxxxxx**

This time when Quinn and Santana walk up the yard to Miguel's house they aren't stopped, one of the men wordlessly rises and opens the door for the two. The house is impeccable as usual and they find Miguel in his usual place in front of his flat screen.

"Girls" he says with a large grin rising to meet them. "Again you exceed all of my expectations" he narrows his eyes. "You do have my money yes?.

When Quinn hands him the bag of cash his smile returns.

"Good, good. You'd be surprised how many people show up here no money and no product. I'd hate to have to show you girls the same hospitality I show them". That pleasant smile never leaves his face. "So I assume you want more yes? I was thinking we make it an even pound this time, $52,000 for you girls".

"Sounds perfect".

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Santana drops Quinn out the front of Rachel's Manhattan apartment building before she makes her way to the mechanic Puck recommended.

Quinn now finds herself standing nervously in front of Rachel's apartment building holding a single rose. Taking a deep breath Quinn knocks lightly on the door.

"Just a minute!" Is the muffled response.

A minute later the door is swung wide revealing a beaming Rachel Berry in all her glory. The strapless black dress that barely meets mid thigh she is clad in makes Quinn feel underdressed in her usual jeans and tee.

"You look gorgeous" Quinn gushes, presenting her single rose to the girl. "For you".

Rachel's smile gets even bigger if that's even possible and she gestures Quinn into the house.

"Come in, come in" Rachel eyes up Quinn suggestively "you don't look to bad yourself".

"I feel underdressed, sorry" Quinn mutters, looking down at her casual attire.

Rachel just boldly steps forward, rises to her tiptoes and plants a quick peck on Quinn's mouth.

"You look hot, sexy even" Rachel teases with a sly smile, stepping away from the blonde.

"Sexy you say?" Quinn says with a raised eyebrow as she moves to close the gap between them once more.

Her attempt is thwarted by the shrill buzzing of the oven timer. Both girls groan inwardly at the interruption.

"Make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in five". And with that the brunette scurries off to the kitchen.

Quinn uses this time to inspect the room that she had paid no attention to since the second her eyes met the gorgeous brunette in the kitchen. The living area is small but cosy and the furniture modern. There is an electric keyboard in one corner and the apartment is littered with framed photo's, most of which are of two men and a tiny brunette, presumably her dad's.

Another thing that escaped Quinn's notice is that Rachel had dimmed all the lights and the room was lit by candles and soft jazz music drifted through the room. Quinn smiled at the effort, looks like she isn't the only one who can romance. Quinn looks down at her clothes again, definitely underdressed, she mentally kicks herself.

"Dinner is served" the brunette announced as she exits the kitchen carrying two plates and placing them on the table. Quinn takes a seat opposite Rachel

"Mm smells good what is it?" Quinn asks picking up her fork.

"That is a pumpkin, chickpea and coconut curry served with brown rice" Rachel informs Quinn proudly. "Followed by roasted pears with walnut and ginger filling for dessert".

"Wow you went all out. I'm impressed". Quinn tries a forkful of the dish. "Oh my god that's amazing. I bow to the wisdom of the vegans".

Rachel giggles at Quinn's silly response. "See you don't need meat to enjoy a meal".

"I would agree with you there except you know. Bacon" Quinn says like bacon is the answer to the meaning of life.

Their banter and light conversation continue as they enjoy their meals followed by a divine (Quinn's words) dessert. After they have eaten Quinn helps with the dishes before they end up relaxing on Rachel's couch.

"Thank you for an amazing night" Quinn says softly to the brunette sitting next to her.

"It's not over yet" Rachel mutters as she leans forward and captures Quinn's lips in a fiery kiss.

Quinn brings her hand up to cup Rachel's face, and Rachel tangles her hand in Quinns golden locks as the both moan into the kiss.

"Dinner by candlelight, jazz music if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me Miss Berry" Quinn purrs when they break the kiss.

Rachel leans forward, millimetres from Quinn's ear and whispers "Do you want to be seduced Miss Fabray?" Followed by her tongue lightly tracing the edge of her ear.

The action makes Quinn quiver and she mashes their lips back together. Hands roamed everywhere, tongues fought for supremacy and soft low moans filled the apartment.

Rachel pulls back her normally brown eyes dark with lust, the sight turns Quinn on more then she has ever been in her life.

"Make love to me" Rachel demands.

How could you say no to that?.

 **Gunfight's, drug deals and dates with Rachel Berry what a life lol. Don't forget to chuck me a review :-)**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: An anonymous reviewer mention looking forward to Faberry sex. While I've read a lot of femslash smut over the years, as a straight male I don't feel confident enough to write a full sex scene. Sorry if that disappoints anyone but, the last scene in the last chapter is probably as far as I'll go.**

 **Chapter Five,**

The alarm clock cuts through the room waking the two sleeping forms from their comfortable slumber. Quinn awakes feeling like death as this is the first time she's slept in the five days since being released from prison, Rachel awakes with a little more enthusiasm, still basking in her after sex glow. Rachel untangles herself from Quinn's naked body to turn off the alarm before turning back to Quinn and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Morning baby" Rachel mumbles into the kiss, undeterred by Quinn's lack of response.

"Mrgh" is Quinn's lethargic response. Rachel leans back and frowns slightly.

"Not a morning person I see" Rachel's frown turning into a smirk as starts trailing kisses down her jaw while her fingers trace patterns on her inner thigh. "Let's see what I can do about that!".

As much as Quinn wants a morning romp with Rachel she knows that she won't be able to do anything for days without a little pick me up. Mustering up the little energy she has left she pushes Rachel away and rolls off the bed.

"Be back" she mumbles as she makes her way to the bathroom and locks the door.

Quinn pulls out her pipe and takes a long puff. She feels the first hit as the smoke pours out of her lungs, instantly awake and alert. She sighs contently at the familiar feeling, already feeling 100% better than when she woke up just minutes before. She quickly has a few more puffs before hiding the pipe.

Quinn returns to the room to find Rachel pouting on the bed.

"Sorry about that I'm not a morning person" Quinn explains as she crawls over the bed to rejoin to the brunette. "Now where were we" she purrs seductively as she attaches her lips to Rachel's neck.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Rachel asks stiffly, moving away from Quinn's distracting and oh so tempting lips.

Quinn flinches at the question knowing where this is going.

"I don't wake up well, I just had to go wake up a bit first that's all".

"How though? You didn't run a tap or flush the toilet". The accusation hangs heavy in the air. Quinn's silence tells Rachel all she needs to know.

"Your on drugs aren't you" It wasn't a question.

Quinn sighs and lays back against the headboard. Contemplating what to say. All she could think of was the truth.

"Yes" she breathes out with her eyes closed, scared of Rachel's response.

Rachel sighs herself and mirrors Quinn's position against the head headboard. After an internal debate she decides against better judgement to grab Quinn's hand and intertwine their fingers, Quinn looks at the brunette with a smile at the small gesture.

"What?" Is Rachel's simple question.

"Meth" is Quinn's simple response.

"Is that why you went to jail?"

"I went to jail for many reasons but yes my drug use was a big part of it" Quinn tells her honestly.

"I don't know how to take this. Was…" Rachel hesitates "what was last night to you?" She asks shyly, vulnerability clear on her face.

Quinn shifts her body so she is facing Rachel. "Hey" she says softly, grabbing Rachel's chin and forcing the dejected girl to look at her. "I'm not going to disappear just because I've slept with you. I came over last night to spend time and get to know you not for sex. And besides I do believe it was you who seduced me" Quinn finishes with a grin.

Rachel smiles back at her and Quinn leans in and give her a quick kiss.

"I know you have to get up and ready for class right now but how about we go out for dinner tonight and we can talk about this?"

Rachel smiles and leans in for a kiss off her own before jumping out of bed.

"That sounds perfect" Rachel pauses halfway to the bathroom and turns back to Quinn "oh and for the record. I hate drugs" and with that she skips into the bathroom and shuts the door.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"We need to make a game plan here guys"

Quinn had called Santana and Puck around to discuss their next move. They are now sitting at Quinn's dining table while Quinn paces back and forth.

"You needs to sit down Q, you're making me fucking dizzy" Santana demands.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place" Quinn snaps back.

"No me hables de esa perra" Santana mutters getting to her feet.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you" Puck yells, the sudden outburst causes Santana to fall back into her seat and Quinn to stop her pacing. "Let's save it for the ones out to get us yea?".

Puck sighs, they have only been at this a few minutes and already tensions were running high.

"Let's just relax and take a look at the situation" he continues.

"They tried to rob us and we turned on them and took em for $40,000. We showed them we're no to be fucked with. Way I see it solution is simple, we meet back up with em, with a bigger presence this time, give them the drugs they have technically played for and call it a day". Hearing no response he continues.

"Hell we might even be able to salvage this enough to still deal with them cause we still haven't talked about the fact that you have a week to move 16 ounces just when you lost your biggest customer".

"No way fuck that, I ain't dealing with those pricks after what they tried to pull" Santana all but yells "I say fuck the peaceful option".

"And what Santana? We kill em all? There's what twelve guys in his crew? And that's just the ones we've seen". Quinn growls out.

"Well not all of em, but definitely Johnson, maybe a lieutenant or two".

"Then what? Like Puck said we still have to move all that product. Fact is we need them, at least for now". Quinn rebuts.

"So that's it then" Santana says getting up from her seat and moving around the table. "Queen bitch says the word and we all just fall into line?"

"Well we both know who the brains in this operation is" Quinn's satisfied smirk is wiped off her face by Santana's right fist connecting with her cheek.

Quinn doesn't hesitate to throw one back and connects with Santana's Jaw. Santana wipes the blood from her newly split lip and all hell breaks loose. Santana tackles Quinn into the far wall if the room, the wind is knocked out of Quinn and Santana uses the advantage to bring her knee into Quinn's stomach. Santana grabs Quinn's hair as she double over in pain and throws her to the ground.

Quinn uses the few seconds on the ground to recover and as Santana walks up to her she kicks out the Latinos feet from under her. Quinn straddles Santana as soon as she hits the ground and starts throwing wild punches to her head. She gets a solid three in before she feels Puck grab her by the waist.

He drags Quinn to the other side of the room as Santana slowly rises, wiping blood from her face and screaming threats in Spanish before storming out of the apartment. With the fiery Latino gone Puck feels it's safe to let Quinn go.

"Well that went well" Puck says lightly trying to ease the tension.

"Don't worry she'll get over it. We've had worse fights then that over the years".

Puck can't help but laugh at this.

"We'll go with your plan. Get together as many boys as you can. We'll give em a few days to cool down then we'll set up a meet".

"Consider it done boss.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn is sore and has a blinding headache as the taxi drops her off outside Rachel's apartment. She's a little bit early so she sits on the steps outside as she waits for Rachel to finish class for the day. Quinn is hardly in the mood for the discussion she has planned with Rachel, but Quinn had promised the girl and she didn't want to screw things up before they really begun.

"Omg! Quinn! what happened?" Rachel squeals when she see's Quinn sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"It's nothing, I'm ok". Quinn tries to shrug the girl off but Rachel has none of it.

"No your not, come one let's get some ice for your eye" Rachel's says helping the battered girl stand.

Rachel refuses to let go of Quinn until she has her safely on the couch in her apartment. Once she has Quinn settled she grabs a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and hands it to Quinn.

"Put that on your eye, I'll be right back with the first aid kit to clean up your knuckles.

Quinn groans inwardly, between the pain in her eye and her stomach she forgot about her knuckles. Now there is no way she can get out of telling Rachel she was in a fight. Rachel returns a minute later holding a small first aid kit and wordlessly kneels before Quinn to clean and dress the cuts on her knuckles.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Rachel asks after packing away the kit and taking a seat next to Quinn.

"I got into a fight"

"Well obviously" Rachel responds with a non too impressed look on her face.

"Really is no big deal, it's already been taken care of. You have nothing to worry about, I promise" Quinn removes the peas from her eye's and leans forward to kiss Rachel but Rachel grabs he shoulders and lightly pushes her away.

"No, you said this morning that you wanted to talk. That means about this too". Rachel says stubbornly.

"I guess dinners not looking good at this point is it". Quinn tries with a laugh, Rachel just glares at her.

"Alright, I got into a fight with Santana, we" Quinn hesitates, she really should've thought of an excuse to give to Rachel. She's losing her touch she thinks to herself morosely. "We go way back, been through hell together. But sometimes we disagree, and sometimes our disagreement ends up like this" she finishes motioning towards her face.

"Santana? She's that girl that yelled at you for ditching her to go on a date with me yes?"

"Crazy ass latina? Yep that's her" Quinn says with a laugh "but you think this is bad you should see her".

"Quinn that's horrible! You shouldn't fight with your friends and you certainly shouldn't beat them".

"Really it's no big deal it's not the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last. It's just how me and Santana deal" Quinn leans her head on Rachel's shoulder. "My head hurts, can we please drop this" Quinn whines into her shoulder.

"Well seeing as though you're injured, even though it's somewhat self inflicted, I'll drop it for now. But this isn't the last you'll hear of it, if you and Santana are as good friends as you claim you need to learn to deal with your disagreements like adult".

Quinn snuggles further into Rachel's shoulder.

"And don't think I've forgot about the conversation you promised me this morning". Quinn just groans into Rachel's shoulder as a response.

"Don't worry you're off the hook. For now, now let's get you into bed you look exhausted".

Quinn perks up at this "Your bed? I like your bed, I especially like you in your bed".

"Absolutely not Quinn you're in no condition for that kind of strenuous activity". Rachel scolds as she drags Quinn to her bed.

Quinn tries pouting once Rachel has her tucked snugly in bed. "But it's so lonely in this big bed all alone".

Quinn buries her head in the pillow when it become clear that Rachel is currently impervious to her charms.

"Can you at least snuggle with me? I promise no funny businesses". Quinn asks softy, god when did she become so pathetic and needy, she used to badass. I guess girls called Rachel Berry do that to you.

 **It seems that interest in this story (as far as reviews go) Is slowly dwindling. It's starting yo effect my motivation :-( If your reading this can you please drop a review, it'll get you the next chapter quicker :-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone reading and following this story and a special thanks you to those who leave reviews. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying this really makes writing it worthwhile. I wasn't sure how this concept would be received. I only hope you continue to enjoy the way I plan on taking this story. Fair warning things are going to get a whole lot worse before they get better. Enjoy :-)**

 **Chapter Six,**

Quinn, not realising exactly how exhausted she really was, sleep the entire night and most of the next day. When Rachel returns from her day of classes at juilliard she finds Quinn in almost the exact position she left her in, let letter she left on the bedside table explaining her absence remains in touch indicating that Quinn has slept for almost solid twenty four hours.

Rachel smiles at the sleeping girl before deciding to fix her something to eat before she wakes her. She settles on a salad sandwich and a glass of juice assuming Quinn wouldn't be able to stomach anything too heavy right now.

Setting the sandwich and juice on the bedside table Rachel takes a seat on the bed and gently shakes Quinn awake. Quinn half opens her eyes to look at the intrusion to her sleep and once realising it's only Rachel she buries her head in a pillow and mumbles something that sounds like "No, sleep".

Rachel can't help but smile, finding the whole performance adorable. "Baby, you've been sleeping for almost twenty four hours. It's time to get up".

Rachel's efforts are met with an unintelligible murmur and Quinn turning her back on her. Ok so maybe not so adorable anymore, Rachel finds herself thinking. She tries another tactic.

"Quinn!" She all but yells shaking the blondes shoulder roughly.

Quinn rolls back around to face Rachel with an annoyed huff, eyes slightly more alert this time. "What?" She grits out.

"You gotta get up. I made you a sandwich I suggest you eat it". With this Rachel stands and storms from the room.

"Shit" Quinn mutters, she didn't mean to take it out on Rachel but she had always been difficult, bitchy really, when tired especially when she is as exhausted as she is. Are all relationships meant to be this hard this early. Is that what this was, a relationship? Quinn having been incarcerated for all if her adult life wasn't sure.

She wanted to get up and follow the girl although she didn't think she could find the energy right now. She resigns herself to just reaching over and attempting to eat the sandwich Rachel, considerately, made for her. She only manages a few meagre bites before polishing of the entire glass of juice.

With some sugar in her system Quinn felt a little better, but she still felt like death. Her eye throbbed, her stomach shoots pain through her at every movement and she was so exhausted she felt she could sleep for another week.

Five minutes later Rachel storms back into the room. "It's almost six Quinn and I know you have work in three hours so I strongly suggest you get up so you can go home and get ready".

Quinn grabs Rachel's wrist as she reaches for the half eaten sandwich and empty glass, forcing her to look at the blonde. "I'm sorry, come here".

Quinn starts to pull her onto the bed. Rachel halfheartedly resists at first but soon succumbs and lies on her bed next to Quinn, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

"I know I'm difficult, I don't try to be it's just…" She sighs deeply "I know it's cliché but, it's not you it's me".

"Up until a week ago I've been in jail since I was 17. Things are different in there, you have to be different to survive. The truth is I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I'm happier when I'm around you and I want to get to know you better".

Quinn can't look at Rachel as she makes this confession. In the life she's know something like this would be seen as a weakness, but this was different, Rachel was different. When she finally builds up the courage to look at Rachel she finds tears glistening in the girl's eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you where, all that matters is what you are. When I look at you I don't see a drug using ex criminal, all I see is Quinn Fabray and I want to get to know her too". With this Rachel presses her lips to Quinn's softly, not wanting to hurt her bruised face.

"Um, did you need your ah, stuff to wake up properly?" Rachel asks a few minutes later shy all of a sudden, hesitating around the word 'stuff' like she doesn't want to really admit what 'stuff' referred to.

God yes she didn't but she didn't want to tell Rachel that, especially following her expressing her feelings on drugs.

"No It's ok, I should be ok to get up in ten minutes or so".

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about our conversation this morning. And while I don't agree I understand that, certain drugs" that hesitation again. "Are highly addictive and you can't just stop using them just because I don't like it. I'd rather know then you doing it after you leave and keeping it from me. If we want this to work we need to compromise, you be honest with me and I, very slowly of course, make you realise you don't need it and eventually help you kick the habit".

Quinn truly doesn't know how to respond to this. Rachel must have sensed the reason for her silence.

"I'm serious Quinn, I want to know you, all of you" Rachel reassures her with another light kiss.

"In that case yes I need some".

"Um" Rachel mutters suddenly getting shy again. "Can… Can I watch".

At this point Quinn feels that this beautiful girl before her will never cease to surprise her. Quinn's initial thought is that it's a terrible idea, but if they are going with complete honestly maybe it's not such a bad idea. Besides Quinn doesn't think she'll ever be able to say no to the girl.

"If you're sure. It's really not much to see though". Quinn hesitantly consents. "Can you do me a favour?" She asks Rachel sweetly. "Can you grab my bag for me? I left in on the couch yesterday".

Rachel presses a third kiss to Quinn's lips before bounding up and out of the room. She returns a few moments later and places Quinn's bag next to her on the bed before sitting facing Quinn with legs crossed and hands on knees.

"Just so you know this is not me condoning drug use. I stand by what I said before". Rachel says as Quinn pulls her protective case from her bag.

Unable to help feel that this whole situation is surreal, Quinn proceeds to pull her pipe from the case. Laying the pipe on the bed Quinn pulls out a satchel filled with a few grams of rocks and uses a straw to dig out a large shard and place it gingerly in the bowl of her glass pipe.

"Is that a lot?" Rachel inquires innocently.

"It's maybe two and a half grams"

"And how much does that cost?" Rachel proceeds to question.

"Umm I dunno maybe $6-700?"

"Omg that's so expensive! How long will that last?" Rachel never let's the bombardment of questions stop.

"Maybe 3-4 days"

"I'd heard it was expensive but I had no idea. How do you afford it?".

"Baby, I appreciate your enthusiasm and thirst for knowledge but I'm fighting consciousness right now. Can we please save the twenty questions until I'm done". Quinn scolds lightly.

"My lips are sealed" Rachel responds mining zipping her mouth closed.

Quinn chuckles at Rachel's antics before returning her attention to the task at hand. She brings her lighters flame to the bowl and melts the rocks to a chemical puddle that soon solidifies into one flat disk of crystal when the heat is removed. Then she blows into the end off the pipe to rid it of all the smoke that this action caused.

"Why do you…" Rachel's question is cut short by a mock glare from Quinn and she responds with a guilty look and a repeat of her earlier mime.

This time when Quinn brings the lighter to the bowl and liquefies the crystals she actually brings the pipe to her lips and starts inhaling the smoke slowly. After a few seconds she removes the flame and begins swinging the pipe left to right in a continuous movement as she continues to suck the smoke into the lungs.

Rachel notices the difference in Quinn almost immediately. Her skin a little less pale, her eyes more alert, her shoulders a little straighter. She doesn't know what to make of the immediate change and so chooses not to comment. She watches Quinn watch as the liquid turn back into crystal before she brings the lighter back to the bowl to repeat the whole process. After taking five puffs, Quinn is her energetic self again. She carefully replaces her pipe and satchel into their protective case then puts the case in her bag.

"You are amazing you know that" Quinn tells Rachel hugging her.

"Fuck is that the time?" Quinn shrieks. Rachel turns her head to look at her alarm clock that Quinn had just noticed, reading 7.30pm.

"I gotta go, sorry babe, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise I'll answer all your questions" Quinn rushes out almost in one breath as she kisses Rachel one last time and practically jumps off the bed and runs out of Rachel's apartment.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Quinn walks into 'Brits' at her usual time of 8.50pm. She begins her usual routine of cleaning and double checking her work station when she is confronted by Brittney.

"You look like shit!" She states bluntly.

"Thanks" Quinn deadpans as she is double cleaning a few glasses that seem to have been missed on her days off.

"An angry Mexican girl came in here earlier asking about a 'blonde princess who thinks she's better than the rest of us'. She shouted what I think where some pretty nasty things in Mexican on her way out when I told her you weren't here. She looked even worse than you, somehow I don't think this is a coincidence".

Looks like Santana isn't quite as over it as Quinn thought she would be at that point. Something she'd have to deal with later.

"So you're a drug dealer" Britney states bluntly and had Quinn been drinking anything at the time she would of sprayed it all over the bar.

"What?" Quinn asks trying to act confused.

"It's ok I won't tell my brother".

"Brother?" In the short time he had worked for Britney she had proven that she was on a level all of her own. But even this was surely too much.

"Yea you know. Sam!" Britney states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know any…" Then it all hits her.

"Sam's your brother!" Quinn exclaims, it certainly explained why a parole officer would make an ex con work at one of the seediest bars in NYC frequented by criminals, delinquents and problem alcoholics.

"Yea, once people get a taste of this place they don't last long. So I asked Sam to send me a parolee under threat of jail, I figure as bad as this place is jails gotta be worse right?"

Quinn looks around the bar, taking in all the sights, smells and sounds. "Debatable" Quinn laughs.

"So about you being a drug dealer. I have a business proposition for you. You see the resister every night you know this place is making a lot" Brittney motions to the patrons of her establishment. "Look at these guys, you can sell lots of drugs here. I've owned this place for years now I know everyone, I introduce you to people you do your drug dealer thing an you give me 20% of what you make. It's win-win you sell more and I earn more. Think about it yea?". And without a further word she turns on her heels and bounds away leaving a very confused blonde cleaning the same glass as when the conversation began.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Quinn's favourite time of the night, besides the obvious quitting time, was an hour before closing time. When the most rowdy customers had either passed out or moved onto greener pastures. The rush had dropped off enough to not be overwhelming and she can relax but still big enough that she had stuff to do and wasn't bored out of her brain.

She has met many a interesting character working the bar in her short week. Say what you want about 'Brits' but you can never says it's boring. It's during this period that the most interesting conversation thus far takes place.

One of the bikers who frequents the dark corner with his friends take a seat at the bar and orders a beer. This in itself is an anomaly as the bikers normally just call loudly for Quinn to bring them another round. He is probably early thirties with shoulder length, scruffy, sandy blonde hair and a scruffy medium lengthed beard of the same colour.

"Names Jaxx" that's the second anomaly, apart from ordering beers and loud rambunctious taunts to other patrons, the bikers generally keep to the themselves.

"I'm Quinn" she offers, sliding his perfectly poured beer, if she must say so herself, to him across the bar.

"Yea I know. Brit told me about you" he says casually taking a long pull from his beer.

"Oh really" Quinn says quirking an eyebrow and leaning across the bar. "And what exactly did Brit tell you?".

Jaxx looks to his left and right, satisfied no one is close enough he leans forward to mirror Quinn. "That you can get us what we want. We're broadening our horizons and expanding into new fields"

"And how much are you willing to pay for these 'new fields'?". Quinn decides to play his game.

"We got $200,000 cold hard cash waiting. As soon as you can get it together. Can you handle that much?"

Quinn does the maths in her head, she can get three pounds for $150,000 and pocket $50,000 minus Brittney's 20%. $40,000 isn't bad for a day's work, the question is can she trust these guys, and can she trust a woman whose brother was her parole officer.

"That's not the question. The question is can I trust you, and more importantly _why_ should I trust you".

"Fair call" he says as he pushes himself off the bar and comfortably back in his stool. "Can't say I can answer that one. This game is all about risks, roll the dice Blondie, you in or out".

Quinn realises she has to make a decision fast. These aren't punks like Johnson's crew playing gangster, these are successful, organised criminals and ripping of your suppliers is hardly the best way to conduct business. He's right Quinn had to roll the dice.

"I can get you three pounds for $200,000. You like it we can talk about further business relations".

Jaxx smiles at her. "Good choice" he slides a piece of paper across the bar to Quinn. "You can contact me on that number when you've got it all together". With that he skulls the remainder of his beer and walks back to his drinking buddies.

Now all Quinn had to do was get Santana onboard with the deal, oh and convince Miguel to give them another two pounds. Easy right?.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry about the delayed update, I recently moved and have been busy with other stuff. Plus I found this chapter really hard to write and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, until the enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven,**

Quinn calls Puck as she walks out of 'brits' and asks him for a lift, figuring Santana still needed a bit of time to get over her melt down.

She lights a cigarette as she waits for him and fifteen minutes later he pulls up in front of her in his 4WD.

"Thanks" she tells him as she climbs into the passenger seat. "You heard from Santana?".

"Yea, she's still pretty pissed, and she's still calling for blood". He tells her helplessly.

"She'll calm down eventually. This is what Santana does, I spent five years locked in a cell with her. I know that girl like I know myself".

"I'll take your word on it. All I know is that girls crazy" he says with a laugh. "So how was work?"

"Interesting to say the least" and Quinn tells him about her night starting with her conversation with Brittney up until her chat with Jaxx.

"So basically you have a couple of days to somehow get another two pounds, to sell to some maybe, maybe not trust worthy bickers? Santana's gonna love this". Puck recounts disbelievingly.

"Well Santana's going to have to deal with it because it's happening. This our chance to make some big cash fast if this pays off we can make a lot more".

"And what if it all turns to shit, you don't know these guys. If they don't kill us then I'm sure your supplier will when you lose three ounces. People have been kill over a fuck load". Puck says as he pulls up in front of Quinn's building.

"This is a dangerous game where playing. We got into this to make real money so, to not be at the bottom anymore, sometimes you just gotta roll the dice" Quinn finishes quoting Jaxx, because trustworthy or not, he's right.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Before Puck drives away, to do whatever it is that Puck does in his downtime, he informs Quinn that he has his boy's on standby plus a few extra guy's so their numbers match Johnson's, all that's left is to get Santana on board.

Making her way to her apartment she makes her way to the couch and sits down wearily and ponders what issue to deal with first. Santana will come around in her own time, but who know how long that will take.

Coming up with three pounds in the next couple of days was another matter altogether. Quinn figures she has two options. Either find someway to sell the pound they had now and return with his money making it likely he will hand over three with the promise of a quick return. Option two was an even longer stretch, turning up to Miguel's with no money a couple of days after getting a pound and asking for another two.

Both of these options however are much more likely to happen with Santana's help. She didn't have time to let Santana come too in her own time, she needed Santana now.

Twenty minutes after texting Santana that she wants to talk the latina all but knocks her door down. Santana walks past Quinn when she opens the door without so much as a word and flops down on the couch.

"You look like shit Q" Santana says with an arrogant smirk, as if her own face isn't twice as bruised as Quinns.

"You should see the other guy" Quinn responds taking a seat next to the girl.

Santana chuckles slightly at this. The girls sit in awkward silence for a few minutes before Quinn decides she should just dive straight in. Surprisingly Santana sits and listens without being interrupted as Quinn brings her up to date.

"The fact is right now we can't afford to get into it with Johnson, not when we have more important opportunities".

"Alright" Santana says after a short silence "but the next time someone decides that they can fucl with us we deal with it my way".

"Deal" Quinn agrees, with no intention of following through but now wasn't the time to argue. "I was thinking we contact Johnson to make a meet sometime later today, then go see Miguel and see what we can organise".

"Alright let's do it, but first things first" Santana says pulling out her pipe case.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

After blazing up and organising meet with Johnson the girls find themselves once again before Miguel.

"So you're telling me you got nothing for me but you're asking for more?". Miguel asks with obvious disapproval.

"We have the sale already lined up, we'll have the money practically straight away".

"And what assurances do I have that what happened with Johnson won't happen again?. We're talking about losing a lot more than a couple of ounces" Miguel asks leaning back in his chair.

Quinn and Santana exchange glances, wondering how he knew.

"What? You think I don't keep an eye on my investments. I haven't got to where I am today by taking unnecessary risks".

"That's our business, and it's being dealt with as we speak. Besides it didn't effect us paying you". Quinn says challengingly.

"When you can't protect yourselves and as a result my money, it's my business. When you are involved in daylight shootouts that brings attention to yourself and eventually me, it's my business". Miguel says, his anger rising.

He takes a calming breath before fishing a cigarette out of his packet and lighting it. With a calmer tone he continues.

"Santana, I've known your brother for a very long time, he's doing a long time for me and I don't forget that. That's the only reason I'm doing this". He turns his attention to Quinn "But any liabilities will be dealt with accordingly".

"I understand" Quinn says with a nod.

With this Miguel leaves the ro returning a few minutes later with two packages.

"Word of advice though girls, you don't want to get too big too fast. I'd be careful, this is a dangerous game.

Back in Santana's car with the packages securely hidden in Santana's trunk. Quinn finally allows her to relax.

"That went better than I expected" Santana says. Quinn wasn't so sure.

"I'm not so sure about that but we'll see. We're in too deep to turn back now.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and Santana meet Puck at the location of the meet early as usual. Puck, true to his word, had seven boys with him.

"You guys should know the score, stand back and look threatening. Me and Santana will talk to them and give them their stuff. These guys have tried something once before so be ready" Quinn tells them to numerous nods and grunts of understanding.

Leaving them to their business Quinn pulls Santana aside. "We need this to go smoothly, so let me do all the talking. Let's just do what we have to do and get the fuck out of here".

Right on time Johnson arrives with his crew. And as usual meets the girls in the middle of the two groups.

"I gotta admire the balls on you two" Johnson greets them with a cocky grin.

Quinn throws the bag with the five ounces he technically paid for on the ground at his feet. "It's all there. We're willing to forget this happened even though you tried to pull a fast one on us.

Johnson motions for the man on his left to grab the bag and check the contents after a nob in the affirmative he responds. "What can I say? I saw two girls with next to no back up. I'm a man of opportunity" he looks towards the show of force they have this time "clearly I underestimated you".

"Clearly" Quinn deadpans. "Well thats it, everyone got what they wanted, no bad blood so let's call it even yea".

"Hold on" Johnson calls out as the girls turn to leave "like I said it was nothing personal, you proved your not to be taken lightly. No reason we can continue relations".

"Like fuck you…" Santana's tirade of abuse was cut short with a wave of her hand and a sharp glare.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Same deal, your product is much higher quality than what we can get. Let's just say that I was short sighted in my actions" Johnson says with a triumphant grin.

Quinn ponders her options for a moment. "See that guy over there? Bug guy with the Mohawk?" She gestures to Puck. "You deal with him. I don't want to see you, I don't want to know you".

"Deal"

"Oh and you pull anything like this again and we won't be having a discussion. My angry friend here wanted blood, and next time she'll get her way". Without waiting a response she turns and leaves with Santana close behind.

"The fuck Q" Santana growls

"You wanna get even? Or you wanna get rich?"

Santana doesn't respond just mutters under her breath as she beelines for her car as Quinn makes her way to Puck to tell him the new a arrangement.

 **xxxxxxxx**

After an eventful day Quinn walks into 'Brits' to start her shift. With all the stress she has to deal with she is finding that she actually enjoys working the bar. Although it seems like her criminal life is about to bleed into this one.

She decides it's best to talk to Brit before she starts her shift and she finds the peculiar blonde in her office doing paperwork. Brittney looks up from the stacks of papers on her desk as Quinn enters.

"Hey" she greets bubbly. "Jaxx tells me you guys had a chat"

"Yea" Quinn agrees as she takes a seat across from the blonde. "But before we talk about that I have to know how exactly you know what it is I do"

"Like I told you last night, I know alot of people. Heard on the grapevine that you've been dealing with Johnsons crew, I'd watch those guys if I where you"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at this. Boy did she learn that one the hardway.

"I'm in"

Brittney smiles brightly, her paperwork completely forgotten as she jumps and smothers Quinn in a hug.

"Yay! We'll make a lot of money here Quinn".

Britney introduces Quinn to several people from small time addicts to small time dealers looking for 8-balls. Nothing on the level of Jaxx but still enough for a steady stream if where certainly starting to look up.

 **xxxxxxxx**

A few hours into Quinns shift she looks down the bar to see Rachel seated at a stool, looking as gorgeous as ever, as far as she can get from the nearest drunk. Smiling Quinn finishes serving her current customer and makes her way to the adorable brunnette.

"Your way to good for this place" Rachel states once Quinn is in earshot.

Quinn looks around the dingy bar that she is slowly coming to love. "I like working here" Quinn responds simply, leaning over the bar to place a chaste kiss in Rachel's lips.

This isn't enough for Rachel and she grabs Quinns collar as she pulls back and pulls her in for a longer more passionate kiss.

"My place tonight?" Rachel whispers once they pull apart.

"I'd live to, but I don't finish until three"

"And I don't care, I'll leave my key under the matt. Wake me?" Rachel says with a look daring her to say no.

"How can I say no to that?" Quinn says with a smirk.

Rachel looking satisfied pulls Quinn in for another kiss "I can't wait" she says licking her lips with a seductive smile before she leaves Quinn to finish her shift.

Quinn stares after her long after she's gone with a goofy grin on her face.

"Aww I'm touched" she is broken from her reprieve and looks over to find that Jaxx had taken the seat Rachel had vacated minutes before.

Shaking off the spell Rachel had put her under she turns her attention to Jaxx with a stoney glare.

"Alright" Jaxx deflects with his hands held up in surrender after a few moments of Quinns intense glare. "So whats the update?"

"We're ready whenever you are".

"We have a warehouse downtown, how's eleven sound?"

"Eleven sounds good, just make sure you've got the cash".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Quinn finds Rachel's key just where she promised it would be and uses it to let herself into Rachel's apartment. Thoughtfully Rachel had left her kitchen light on so Quinn could make her way through the apartment in the dark.

Entering Rachel's room she finds the brunette fast asleep sprawled across her bed, the covers thrown off and tangled around her legs exposing the tanned flesh of her thighs. Her sleep top had ridden up gracing Quinn with a view of her toned stomach, the view is at the same time heart wrenchingly adorable and an incredible turn on.

Quinn almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost. Quinn removes her top and pants, leaving herself in only her underwear before sliding into the bed next to the brunette. She spends a few minutes just watching the peaceful expression on her face and the soft rise and fall of her chest. However she soon finds herself tracing her fingers up and down her exposed stomach, slowly sliding her hands higher until she is under her shirt.

Quinn soon finds out that she is not wearing a bra and cups one of her breasts gently. Rachel moans in her sleep and with a sly smile Quinn starts to tweak the brunettes nipple with her limber fingers as she presses her lips to her pulse point. Rachel let's out another soft moan and Quinn feels a hand tangle itself in her hair.

"That feels so good" Rachel mummers sleepily and Quinn lifts her head up to capture Rachel's lips in a searing kiss as her hand leaves her breast and travels further south.

 **As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time :-)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight,**

Rachel lays with her head on Quinn's chest lightly tracing the dragon tattoo that begins at the blonde girls outer thigh travels up her side, wraps around her shoulder before finishing up her neck.

"I can't feel my legs" mutters contentedly, and Quinn can't help but smile.

"You mentioned you got this in jail" Rachel states, referring to the tattoo she is absently tracing "but you never said why?".

"Why a dragon or why did I get it in jail?"

"Both I guess".

"I dunno" Quinn shrugs "Dragons are supposed to be symbols of change and rebirth I guess, I've never really thought about it. A girl came to our wing and she was a very talented artist, her specialty was dragons so I got a dragon".

"You never talk about" Rachel states bluntly.

"Not much to talk about. It sucked now I'm out".

"Why did you go? Seven years is a long time, especially for someone so young".

"I was a bad person, I did bad things and I played the price for them" Quinn tells her vaguely.

"You always do that, avoid the tough questions" Rachel huffs in annoyance, untangling herself from Quinn to lay on her back.

Quinn sighs, she hates this. She had never been one good at sharing her feelings, it's so much easier to pretends everything is OK. Quinn rolls on her side and forces Rachel to look at her.

"I'm sorry it's just.." She paused lost for words. "I'm scared alright".

Rachel softens as the blondes revelation and brings her hand to Quinn's cheek.

"You have nothing to be scared of, I know you've spent your entire adult life in prison, I know you're struggling with addiction and I'm still here. I can see you're a good person, you have nothing to worry about I'm not going anywhere. I just want to know you, but you have to let me in".

Quinn finds her eyes watering at the intensity and sincerity of Rachel's words and she finds strength in Rachel's accepting gaze.

"When I was twelve I was put into foster care, I hated it. I spent the next two years being passed from one foster home to another. Some were abusive some didn't care as long as they got their check each month and some tried to change me into something I wasn't" Quinn rolled onto her back again, trying to reign in the emotions talking about this brought up.

"When I was fourteen I'd had enough so I ran away. The streets of New York are a scary place for a fourteen year old. It didn't take long before I fell in with the wrong crowd, but they were the closest thing I'd ever had to a family, they understood me. That's when I started using, and I have been ever since". Quinn stops her unloading to wipe away the stray tear that had ran down her face. She turns back to Rachel to find the girl listening intently tears threatening to fall from her eyes as well and finds the strength to continue.

"Not many ways for a young girls to support a severe drug habit while living in the streets save for crime and prostitution. And there was no way in hell I was selling myself. So started my life of crime, being a girl I had to be twice as tough because there was always someone trying to take advantage. As I got older my habit got bigger and I started caring less and less. The week before I was arrested was the worse, I'd been ripped off by some supposed friend and I was desperate. So I got a gun and I held up a convenience store, when the cops picked me up they found the gun, a couple of grams of meth and a half empty bottle of Xanax. Because of my history of violence and drug abuse I was deemed 'a danger to the community' so they tried me as an adult and threw me in jail for seven years".

The girls lay in silence for a few minutes following Quinn's revelation. Quinn anxiously waiting for Rachel's response. Rachel having no idea what to say as what Quinn just revealed is so far from her own experiences.

"Please say something" Quinn whispers, with a rare show of vulnerability. Rachel, realising that Quinn is misreading her silence rushes to reassure her.

"That must have been horrible, I'm sorry I pushed" Rachel says soothingly, moving into Quinn and grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers. "But the important thing is you're here now, you don't have to live that life anymore. Have you thought about college?" Rachel finishes excitedly.

"College? I didn't even finish high school" Quinn says with a bitter laugh.

Shifting to get more comfortable Quinn gets a glance at the clock and see's the it's almost 10.00am. Rachel had her so distracted she didn't even notice that the sun came up.

"Fuck" Quinn mutters before Rachel could respond to her last comment and jumps up from the bed in a rush.

"Sorry I'm pushing again, I just…" Rachel rushes out with a disappointed look on her face. Quinn said silences her with a kiss.

"No it's not that. I just realised the time, I'm running late" Quinn begins picking up her scattered clothing that was thrown haphazardly around the room last night.

"I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. Wanna do something for lunch?".

 **xxxxxxxx**

It's just before ten when the taxi drops Quinn off a block from the address Jaxx had given her the night before and she had to run to meet Santana and Puck, parked outside the warehouse complex in time.

"Cutting it a bit close there don't you think Q?" Santana greets the blonde as she takes a seat in the passenger seat trying to catch her breath.

Puck drives into the complex first, followed by Santana with the remainder of Puck's crew in a car in the rear. Puck's 4WD stops at a chain link gate and one of Puck's boys runs out and opens the gate to let the small convoy through before closing it shut and rejoining the lead car.

Puck leads them to the particular warehouse they were instructed to meet at before all three cars park and cut their engines. Barely a minute later the sound of revving engines fills the air and twelve leather clad me riding Harley Davidsons entered the warehouse.

Once the men had dismounted and taken off their helmets Quinn recognises Jaxx along with a few regulars that frequent 'Brits'. With a quick glance at Puck, who along with his men have weapons drawn, she and Santana move to meet Jaxx. Jaxx leaves his men back and greets the girls by himself.

"This is my partner Santana" Quinn introduces and Jaxx offers out his hand which Santana warily shakes.

"Jaxx" he responds simply looking at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn nods to Santana who passes the duffle bag she is carrying to Jaxx, who quickly opens it and inspects the contents.

"To be honest with you I don't even know what I'm looking for. We deal in guns, not drugs. I'm just gonna have to trust you for now". He confesses tossing the bag back to one of his men while another comes forward with a bag of his own.

"This however I believe is universal". He opens the bag revealing stacks of crisp bills. "$200,000 in $20's and $50's. Closing the bag he throws it to Santana.

"Well that's it ladies, we know where to find you. If people like this stuff we'll be in touch".

"Trust me they'll like it" Quinn tells him. Jaxx just smiles at her confidence.

"Well in that case here's to making a fuck load of money together" he says with a big smile as he starts to turn away.

"Wait!" Sanatana calls out and Jaxx turns back to face the girls with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn raises an eyebrow of her own towards the brunette but she ignores her completely.

"You said you guys deal in weapons?"

"I did"

"You guys seem like you don't fuck around. We can get guns but they're kinda old and crappy, we need the good stuff".

Jaxx smirks, looking between both girls. "I like you girls" he laughs genuinely "what'd you guys have in mind?".

Quinn decides although this way Santana's idea it's a good one and she should take control back of the situation.

"A dozen if the best handguns you've got, plus magazines. We can take care of bullets" Quinn tells him, then as an afterthought. "And a dozen Tec 9's too if you can get them".

"That's quite a bit of firepower, sounds like you guys are going to war. I can have them ready in a couple of hours. I'll be in touch".

And with that the sound of twelve high powered motorbikes fill the air as the bikers leave and Quinn and Santana soon follow, $200,000 richer.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Well that went really well" Santana beams as they drive away from the meet. "Our first real payday. I'm gunna gets my party on!".

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. It's not as much as you think. We gotta give Brit her broker's fee, plus we gotta pay Puck and his boys. Then there's the guns, they won't come cheap".

"Fucking buzz kill" Santana mutters and Quinn can't help but smirk at her.

"Besides we need to start thinking long term. We need to invest the rest" Quinn tells her.

"Invest?" Santana asks in confusion?

"Yea. It's going to seem weird if two ex cons suddenly have all this unexplained cash" Quinn explains. "I'm going to talk to Britney, she has legit capitol we get her to 'invest' then we use our money to rent a warehouse maybe buy an old truck or two. Get into the 'import/export' business".

"This is why you're the brains, and I just stand there and look pretty". Santana says with a laugh.

"But first things first. We gotta go deal with Miguel".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Meeting with Miguel was uneventful. They payed him what was owed and grabbed another three pounds to sit on until Jaxx got back to them needing more.

Quinn let's her and Santana into her apartment and Santana, as usual makes herself at home on her couch and pulls out her pipe. Quinn makes her way straight to her safe to deposit the three pounds and $50,000 before leaving Santana to her own devices to have a shower.

Exiting the shower she checks her phone and notices two missed calls and a text from Rachel.

"Shit" she mutters. With all the excitement she forgot she made lunch plans with her, and she still had business to attend.

She checks the time, 2.00pm, she's already late and still at least a couple of hours from being done, not much she can do now. She opens the text.

 **Hey, is everything OK? Call me when you're done. X**

Quinn stares at the text guiltily, Rachel had been so amazing with her and she repays her by standing her up. She fires back a quick text.

 **So sorry, taking longer then I expected. I'll be a couple of hours yet I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Xx**

With a sigh Quinn rejoins Santana in the living room and takes the pipe she is offered.

An hour later Quinn's phone rings. She is disappointed to find that it is Jaxx calling not Rachel, who has not responded to Quinn's text an hour before. Quinn answers the call.

"Just so we're clear we don't normally deal in small amounts like this, we do bulk. But in the spirit of our newfound business arrangement we decided to make an exception. This one's in the house, think of it as an investment on our investment".

With that sorted and the where agreed upon Jaxx agrees to drop the weapons off to Puck. After finishing their call Quinn dials puck to inform him of what's going on and he agrees to drop the guns off to Quinn's apartment.

It's almost 4.00pm by the time Puck arrives with the weapons. She leaves enough handguns with Puck for him to arm his boys and stores the rest away, save one for her and Santana. She stores the Tec 9's away for a rainy day that she expects may be upon them sooner rather than later. Before Puck leaves she takes a few grand from the safe to pay him and his boys.

Having finally done what she needed to do today she calls Rachel, who still hadn't texted back, to see if she wanted to maybe grab dinner. After the second call hit voicemail Quinn decided that Rachel was pissed at her and was avoiding her. She debated just driving over there but decides against it, and just kills the next few hours chilling and smoking with Santana until she had to go to work.

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far, it's really inspiring to know that people are reading and enjoying this. You guys are awesome.**

 **This story has a very long way to go until it's finished and I just sort of realised I'm up to chapter eight here but only chapter three based on the outline of this story so I really need to pick up the pacing a bit lol. What that means is a bit of time will pass between this chapter and the next, if I keep up with the current pacing this story will have a thousand chapters lol. Until next time, enjoy. And review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I know nothing about any kind of musical theatre or how Broadway works. All my knowledge comes from other Faberry fics I've read so I apologize for any mistakes I may of or may in the future make.**

 **Chapter Nine,**

 **The next month goes by relatively uneventfully, Quinn managed to speak to Rachel the day after she stood her up and took her on a romantic date the following night to make up for it. Quinn managed to deflect Rachel's curiosity as what it was exactly that kept her so busy.**

 **Their relationship had grown in the past month. Quinn spends more time at Rachel's apartment then her own, and Quinn had slowly been opening up little by little about her past. Although she had so far manage to deflect all talk of her present. Rachel's acceptance of her past was one thing but accepting her current criminal activity was another thing entirely.**

 **Quinn and Santana made well over $2 million dollars with Jaxx alone over the past month, but unfortunately the vast majority of that goes directly to Miguel. Add to that giving Brittney her cut, paying Puck and his boys plus setting up her 'company', the money that her and Santana split wasn't much. Although the old warehouse and two old trunks they now owned where definitely an essential investment.**

 **But Jaxx was only part of their income, admittedly the largest part. But they had their runners that brought in a steady stream, as well as the business brought in from 'Brits' and surprisingly Johnson had held true to his word and had been bringing in $20-30,000 a week for the past month. All in all they were definitely living comfortably, but it was hardly enough to live the rest of her life off.**

 **The lights in the theatre dimming brought Quinn out of her musing and she focused her attention on the stage. Tonight was opening night for Rachel's first off-broadway production. Quinn didn't care for musical theatre in the slightest and had not her girlfriend been the lead role she definitely wouldn't have found herself front and centre.**

 **Quinn had no idea what the play was even supposed to be about, she really didn't like musicals, she just focused in Rachel's expressive and emotion performance and that amazing voice and that was enough to get her through the performance and standing with the rest of the crowd clapping furiously in a standing ovation as the curtains closed.**

 **Rachel had a huge grin on her face as she met Quinn after the show, seeing Quinn her grin threatened to split her face as she squealed and jumped full force into Quinn's arms. Lucky for Quinn the brunette is tiny and he is able to catch herself and keep them upright as she twirls the ecstatic girl around in her arms. Letting the smaller girl go Quinn peppers her face with kisses before leaning in and catching Rachel's lips in a searing kiss.**

" **You were amazing" Quinn purrs as she breaks away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's.**

" **I can't believe that was my first broadway performance, off-broadway, but still" Rachel squeals her excitement taking over again. Quinn chuckles at her enthusiasm and takes her hand in hers as they start walking down the street.**

" **Brit gave me the entire night off so we can celebrate".**

 **The restaurant Quinn took Rachel's too was upscale and classy. She had booked the table for two three weeks ago in anticipation of this night. Rachel's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the prices on the menu.**

" **Quinn! This place is way too expensive" Rachel stage whispers to Quinn across the table.**

" **Just let me worry about that" Quinn tries to sooth her, placing her hand over the brunettes.**

 **Rachel frowns but let's it drop so they can enjoy the night. The couple have had a few heated discussions over the past few weeks about how Quinn always seems to have way more money than what her job accounts for. Quinn had managed to deflect Rachel's suspicions so far but she can tell that sooner or later that bubble will burst.**

" **Just sit back and enjoy, this place is supposed to be the best vegan restaurant in NYC".**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **After a lovely dinner, that Rachel thoroughly enjoyed despite protests that it was grossly overpriced, the girls found themselves back at Rachel's apartment. In Rachel's bed.**

" **Wait" Rachel breathes out between kisses. She is splayed out on her back with Quinn straddling her and she is finding it harder and harder to concentrate.**

" **Yea babe?" Quinn purrs, instantly reattaching their lips.**

" **I have"**

 **Kiss**

" **Something"**

 **Kiss**

" **To give you".**

 **Now curious, Quinn manages to stop her assault on Rachel's lips long enough for Rachel to lean over from underneath her to remove something from the drawer on her bedside table. Rachel turns back to Quinn and presents her with a single simple key.**

" **I figured since you spend 90% of your time here anyway it'd make it easier you know" Rachel explains with a blush, suddenly nervous that Quinn would think it's too much.**

 **Quinn just smiles widely at Rachel, takes the key and places it on the bedside table before bringing her lips back down to Rachel's.**

" **Thank you, it really means a lot that you trust me enough to give me my own key". Quinn tells her as she pulls back from the kiss.**

" **Of course I trust you". Rachel says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.**

 **And with that no more words need be spoken, they talk through lips and tongues and fingers. Until they are interrupted by the shrill ringing of Quinn's phone.**

" **Ignore it" Quinn pants. They manage to do so until it starts ringing a second then a third time.**

" **It's really late, maybe it's important" Rachel manages to get out and Quinn let's out a frustrated groan as she reaches for her phone.**

" **This better be fucking good!" Quinn snaps irritably into the phone once she's checked that its Puck on caller ID.**

" **Santana"s been shot".**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **The trip to the hospital went by in a blur for Quinn. She vaguely remembers her and Rachel scrounging for discarded cloths to get dressed, vaguely remembers getting in a cab and being driven to the hospital while Rachel tried to get through to her.**

 **Now she is sitting on an ungodly uncomfortable plastic chair in the emergency ward waiting room with Puck silently brooding to her left and Rachel lightly dozing on her shoulder to her right. They had been here for two hours with no word as to how she was going or how bad the damage was.**

 **Quinn looks across the waiting room at a woman who introduced herself as Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother. The poor woman has been on the verge of tears since Quinn arrived, but refused to let them fall, refused to believe her Santana is anything but a fighter.**

 **After what felt like an eternity doctor finally arrived to give an update on Santana's status.**

" **Ms Lopez was shot three times. The bullet in her shoulder thankfully went straight through. A second bullet hit her in the upper forearm, it missed the major arteritis but unfortunately the bullet is lodged and will have to be surgically removed. The third bullet however is a bit more complicated, it has lodged in her thoracic cavity while the wound itself isn't fatal the removal of the bullet is complicated due to the close proximity to the spinal cord. A spinal surgeon has been paged and she is prepped for surgery in 15 minutes. Other than that she is in a stable condition despite the blood loss". The doctor informs them with the usual clinical detachment.**

" **How long will the surgery take" Quinn asks, Santana's mum being embraced by Rachel, unable to speak as she finally let her tears fall.**

" **It's hard to say, due to the sensitivity required it could take up to seven hours. Longer if complications arise" The doctor tells them before excusing himself.**

 **Quinn is suddenly furious, she grabs Puck roughly by the forearm and drags him out side, leaving Rachel to comfort Maribel. Once outside and safely out of earshot of anyone Quinn lights a cigarette before tearing into Puck.**

" **What the fuck happened?" Quinn growls out angrily.**

" **I dunno? Santana called me to come help her. A girl who's been running for her was apparently having some drama's and she wanted me to back her up. As we were leaving the chicks place a guy in a hoddie just walked up, shot her three times. I didn't see him coming and in the chaos that followed I couldn't follow him". Puck explains with a pained expression.**

" **Fuck" Quinn mutters "This has to be personal, do you think this girl had anything to do with it?"**

" **I don't know. She was Santana's runner. I've never met her". Puck responds with a shrug.**

" **Well it's definitely a place to start. Find him, grab him and bring him to the warehouse. Call me the second you have him".**

" **But what about…" Puck begins**

" **No buts. Now!" Quinn interrupts, leaving no room for argument. "Find him Puck, don't call me until you do".**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next five hours where excruciating, waiting to know whether Santana will live or die. Finally, a little over five hours later a different doctor appears, this time introducing himself as a spinal surgeon.**

" **Great news, the operation was a complete success. I was able to remove the bullet without and damage to her spinal cord. We have her under heavy sedation so she'll be unconscious for at least a couple of days. But as if right now he is in a stable condition and is expected to make a full recovery".**

 **The relief in Maribal is palpable as she asks if she can see her daughter. The doctor informs her that yes she can but due to the late hour only she can, Quinn and Rachel will have to wait until visiting hours tomorrow.**

 **Quinn feels lighter as she leaves the hospital knowing her best friend will live, but the fact that this was obviously an organised attack still weighs heavily on her.**

 **After a silent taxi ride, the girls find themselves back where they where when they got the phone call. Only this time the mood is completely different.**

" **I'm glad she's OK. I know how much she means to you" Rachel says softly.**

" **Yea" Quinn agrees absently**

" **I'm scared" Rachel confesses.**

 **Quinn turns to face her in shock. "Why baby?"**

" **I'm not stupid Quinn" Rachel says with a slight edge of to her voice "I've done the maths on how much you smoke compared to how much earn at your job, and there not even close to matching up. Now Santana got shot, your in some deep shit aren't you".**

 **Quinn doesn't even know how to begin to respond. She can't deal with this right now.**

" **I don't want you to get hurt Quinn". Rachel tells her barely holding back her tears. "Your better than that life Quinn"**

 **Quinn's first instinct is to run. This isn't how this night was ment to turn out, it was supposed to be a celebration of the beginning of Rachel's dreams coming true. She didn't expect to fear for her best friends life, while considering the implications that this could be the start of a war. She just can't deal with an emotional conversation with her girlfriend that she had been trying her absolute hardest to avoid for the last month.**

" **Please speak to me Quinn" Rachel says letting her tears fall. It all proves to much for Quinn.**

" **I..I can't" Quinn stutters out as she stumbles out of the bed. "I'm sorry".**

 **Quinn's heart breaks as she hears Rachel's sobs increase as she walks away. She makes it as far as the street outside Rachel's apartment before she decides he can't do this to her. She has to be strong for Rachel, she deserves that. But before she can make her way back she gets a call from Puck.**

" **I found him".**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N #1: I've been seriously underwhelmed by the lack of any kind of response from the last two chapters :-( I have to say it completely killed my motivation to keep writing especially since I've been apprehensive about how this chapter in particular will be received. Today however I was able to find some motivation, but I am a very insecure person and I unfortunately need the feedback for validation :-(**

 **A/N #2: Things are going to start to escalate in the next couple of chapters. I've been both excited and apprehensive about writing this part of the story since I began it. I myself have (am) struggled with a meth addiction and a lot of Quinn's emotions and coping mechanisms in relation to her addiction is drawn from my own experiences. It is important to know that Quinn is emotionally unstable and feels no fear or care for her own safety. Enough of my prattling, on with the story! Don't feel shy to drop me a review :-D**

 **Chapter Ten,**

Quinn waits impatiently to get picked up by the guy Puck sent to grab her. Twenty minutes pass before a beat up sedan to pull up in front of her to take her to Puck. The driver introduces himself but Quinn honestly couldn't give a fuck who he was at this particular time.

Twenty five minutes later they pull into the parking lot of Quinn's warehouse. Although the place was run down and needed a lot of work, it was isolated and had a large perimeter fence that made the place perfect for what Quinn had in mind.

Puck greets her out the front and without a word he solemnly leads her into the warehouse. The inside of the warehouse is completely barren except for a hooded figure tied to a chair flanked by two of Pucks boys.

"Turns out that chick did set Santana up. She rolled over straight away, didn't take us long to track this guy down" Puck explains as they approach the bound man. "He's a gun for hire, amatuar, real cheap, kind of insulting really".

"He say anything?" Quinn inquires.

"We didn't give him a chance, bound and gagged him as soon as we picked him up. We worked him over a little bit, nothing too serious, just enough to show him where not fucking around".

"Good" Quinn says shortly. "Did you get what I asked?".

Puck looks none too impressed at the question but nods in the affirmative.

"Look, I understand why we gotta do this but isn't this taking it too far?"

Quinn ignores completely ignores Puck's concern and moves to pull the hood covering the man's face. He's not a good looking man, his face weathered by years of use of obviously poor quality drugs, he's left eye is swollen and he has a trail of dried blood down his face from where Puck's 'workover' split his cheek.

Quinn removes the rag gag from around his mouth as his eyes look up at Quinn in fear.

"What do you want?" he sputters out as soon as his mouth is free.

With a motion to the man standing to her right, he brings down his fist hard on the man's face, splitting his lip.

"I'll be asking the questions" Quinn says coldly, looking down at the man with cold indifference, taking the second seat across from him and leaning in close.

"Let's start with who sent you"

The man responds by spitting blood on Quinn's face. Puck hands her a clean rag to wipe her face as the man to his left punches him to the stomach and the man to his right his face. Quinn motions for the men to stop their assault as she finishes wiping the blood and spit from her face.

"That wasn't very nice" Quinn says, her voice betraying no emotion as she whispers to Puck while she hands back the rag.

Puck sighs and walks over to the other side of the warehouse returning a minute later pushing a small table on wheels. When the table is between Quinn and her victim she returns her attention back to him.

The man eyes the contents on the table in horror. It contains a drill, a pair of pliers and a rusty blade.

"As cliche as it sounds we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" she tells him absently fingering the drill.

"No matter what you do to me, I guarantee they'll do worse"

Quinn laughs, a cold humourless laugh. "You're assuming your going to be leaving here alive".

She picks up the drill and presses the trigger, causing the drill to start it's high speed rotations.

"You're going to tell me what I need to know. So I ask again who sent you". She tells him again putting the drill back on the table. She sighs after he fails to respond.

"I really didn't want to have to do this".

This time she picks up the pliers and without prompting the man to his left pulls his head back by his hair and attempts to open his mouth by grabbing his chin. The man struggles but is overpowered, however he manages to keep his mouth closed. Quinn grabs his nose and it isn't long before he opens his mouth to take a breath and Quinn wastes no time and grabs one of his front teeth with the pliers.

The man struggles desperately against his bindings as Quinn slowly pulls his tooth from the roots. A scream leaves his body as the tooth is pulled from his gums, followed by a stream of blood. His head lolls forward as the grip on his head is released and he begins sobbing.

"Please" he begs pitifully.

Quinn's response is to grab his hair herself and brings his head up so he is forced to look at her.

"Ready to talk now?" Quinn asks casually as if she had not just seconds before been torturing the man.

"Please" he begs again, this time bursting into tears.

Quinn let's go of his hair, letting his head flop back forward as she reaches for the drill this time. Upon hearing the drills engine the man begins his struggle against his bindings anew. The drill head is centimeters from the man's thigh when he speaks.

"Miguel! It was Miguel. Please I can't take anymore".

Quinn leans back with a satisfied smirk on her face and places the drill back on the table. She pushes the tray away from them both as she stands and turns her attention to the bound mab once more.

"See that wasn't so hard as it" Quinn tells him soothingly before reaching behind her back and pulling out her gun. She aims the weapon at his face and puts a bullet right between his eyes without a second thought.

"What the fuck Quinn!" Puck yells as the man slumps in his bindings, dead.

Puck grabs her by the arm and violently drags her out of earshot of the other two.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Quinn growls at Puck, managing to pull free from his grasp.

"Who do I think I am?" Puck repeats incredulously "Who do you think you are? You just fucking tortured and killed a man like you don't even fucking care!".

"He tried to kill Santana, probably would've tried to kill all of us, I did what needed to he done. Besides don't act all fucking righteous, you knew what was going to happen".

"No I thought we were going to put the fear of god in him, rough him up a bit then tell him to leave town. Your not fucking Toni Montana!"

Quinn just rolls his eyes at him.

"What happened to you?" Puck sighs at Quinn's lack of response. "I'll clean this mess up for you this time, but after that I'm out".

"Whatever" Quinn mutters as she turns and walks away from Puck and leaves the warehouse.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

It takes Quinn twenty minutes to walk to somewhere where she can take a cab back to her apartment. An hour after walking away from Puck, Quinn finds herself back at her apartment alone. She is at a loss for what to do, what she had done was finally hitting her and she felt sick.

She was so angry at the time, angry at what he had done to Santana, but if she can be honest she was mostly angry at the disrespect to her. She had no one to call. She left things badly with Rachel, Puck was out of the question and Santana was still unconscious in a hospital bed. Quinn pulled out her pipe but as she watched the smoke begin to build up she was hit with another surge of anger and threw the glass pipe against the wall.

Watching the glass shatter set something off in Quinn and for the first time in a very long time let her tears fall freely, she cried so long and so hard that eventually she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Quinn wakes up a few hours later instantly regretting her spontaneous decision to smash her pipe. Rolling over she checks her phone to see ten missed calls from Rachel and two from Puck, she throws her phone away, not having the energy to deal with either of them at the moment.

She manages to muster enough energy to get up and get some foil from the kitchen. It's not the most ideal delivery system but will do in a pinch considering her stupid decision to smash her only pipe. Once sufficiently high she is able to finally contemplate the implications of the last twenty four hours.

Quinn has had her suspicions for awhile now that Miguel wasn't to be trusted but she thought that any move would be against her not Santana, considering Miguel's relationship with her brothers, and why now? Everything about it makes no sense.

While it would make sense for Miguel to use someone from outside his circle, Miguel isn't small time and the man he hired was an amateur, he could afford much better. Quite frankly it was insulting sending a bottom feeder after them. Regardless of his motivations one thing is clear, and that's Quinn needed to retaliate, but with Puck saying he's done and Miguel being able to buy off their own people Quinn was at a loss. She needed Santana, and she needed Puck.

Quinns phone suddenly started ringing, at first she decides to ignore it, but at the last minute she crosses the room to pick up her discarded phone to see that it's Jaxx calling. As if she didn't have enough to worry about now she has her main customer calling, and she has no product. Not like she can go see Miguel to get some more.

"Hello" Quinn answers after debate whether to dodge his call or not.

"I was gonna ring you today to set up a meet, but then a little birdie tells me your associate ran into a bit of trouble" Jaxx greets her.

Quinn sighs, is nothing sacred in this business. "Nothing we can't handle".

"Well you see I know a guy who knows a guy, that kinda deal. Turns out the guy who attempted the hit, was hired by some hardcore Mexican's. Now I'm not trying to put my nose where it doesn't belong, but your supplier is Mexican correct?".

Turns out redneck bikers are smarter than they look. Quinn is impressed.

"I assure you I've got it covered. Right now I can't help you give me a day or two and we can continue our business". Quinn tries to assure him.

"Any problem with your supply line is a problem with my supply line. We have no love for the Mexican's, we have your back in this".

"Hopefully it won't come to that. I'll be in touch". Quinn tells him as she disconnects the call, a plan beginning to formulate in her scattered brain.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Knowing a taxi wouldn't take her where she was going Quinn takes a taxi to where she knows Santana left her car and drives unlicensed to her destination.

Quinn parks Santana's car directly in front of Miguel's house and grabs the metal baseball bat she has on the passenger seat as she exits. She makes her way across Miguel's front yard like a woman on a mission, the two men sitting on Miguel's porch as usual stand to cut her off, Quinn wastes no time and brings the bat around in a vicious strike catching one of the men in the head and he drops instantly. She then brings the handle of the bat around and hits the second man in the stomach, he doubles over brings her knee up and connects with his face, she hears his nose snap as he drops to the ground with his companion.

Barely breaking her stride she steps over the men dropping the bat and replacing it with her pistol as she enters Miguel's house. She finds Miguel sitting in his lounge room watching his ridiculously sized flat screen.

She takes a seat on a one seater lounge adjacent to where Miquel sits before he notices the blondes presence. A flash a fear crosses his features, so fast that Quinn second guesses she saw it at all, as he turns his attention to Quinn and the gun pointed directly at him.

"Fuck me, your crazier that I thought you are" he says faking nonchalance. "How'd you even get in?".

"Those boys you have out the front aren't as tough as they look. I'd seriously consider a pay cut considering they got their ass kicked by a girl" Quinn says cockily.

"You think they're the only men I have here? What makes you think you'll leave here alive?".

"I'll be leaving here alive because I know you don't want the cops crawling all over this place for a murder investigation". Quinn smirks at Miguel's glower.

"What I thought. I'm not here for trouble I just wanna chat" Quinn says waving the gun in his face. "Let's start with why? I guess in a way I understand why you'd come after me but why Santana? She has a brother doing time for you? You can't think he'd take that lying down".

Miguel laughs "come on Quinn you're smarter than that. There's no loyalty in this life. There's money and there's power. You are nothing to me, Santana is nothing to me".

"You don't know who you're messing with. You go to war with me and you'll lose". Quinn says dangerously.

Miguel laughs, a full belly laugh like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "You're just a lost little girl, and I will crush you like a cockroach".

Quinn smirks as she rises from her seat. "We'll just see won't we" with that he unloads a single bullet, right between his legs into the couch. After all this Quinn manages to walk out of the house without incident, stepping over the unconscious she left in the lawn and making her way back to Santana's car.

 **This story has a long way to go yet, this is simply the first major story arc. The violence in this chapter is only going to get worse as the story progresses, things are going to get a lot worse before it gets better. Please let me know what you guys think :-) Your reviews sustain me.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it was by far the most I've received in a single chapter. You guys are awesome! Keep it up lol.**

 **Chapter Eleven,**

Quinn finds herself standing awkwardly at the door to Rachel's apartment, unsure how she should proceed considering how she left. Does she still have the right to use the key or should she knock and give Rachel the choice whether she wants her to come in or not. In the end Quinn decides to simply use the key.

Inside she finds Rachel in her kitchen, preparing herself some dinner. Rachel stares at her blankly for a moment, her eyes red and puffy from crying, before she moves forward and embraces Quinn tightly.

"Thank god. I was so worried" Rachel mumbles weakly into Quinn's chest.

Quinn allows herself a sigh of relief at the brunettes reaction as she returns the embrace. Suddenly Rachel pulls away from the embrace an angry expression now on her face as she slaps Quinn right on the cheek.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Rachel shrieks "I thought you were dead".

"I'm sorry" Quinn mutters guiltily, bring her hand up to her stinging cheek. "Can't say I didn't deserve that".

Rachel turns away from Quinn as the tears build up again in her eyes. Quinn hesitates for a second before moving up and embracing the vulnerable girl from behind.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Rachel sobs out.

"I told you. I'm scared"

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere" Rachel tells her, turning in Quinns embrace to face the girl. "I chose to get involved when you told me you were an ex-con. I chose to stay when I found out about your drug habit. This isn't going to change anything, I…" She hesitates at her last words.

"I don't deserve to you" Quinn states sadly.

Nothing more is said for the moment. They just stand there in the middle of Rachel's living room holding each other. Soon holding turns to kissing, kissing turns to touching and soon they find themselves entangled together on Rachel's bed in passion.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The girls lay side by side in the aftermath of their love making, both girls deep in thought.

"Me and Santana are drug dealers" Quinn blurts out suddenly

Rachel remains silent, she just shifts her position to face her, letting Quinn know she's listening and wants her to continue.

"Not just small amounts, we make a lot of money and deal with some dangerous people" Quinn checks Rachel's reaction, the brunette just looks at her expectantly, wanting her to continue.

"Thing is we're good at it and that makes our supplier both jealous and nervous. He decided we are a threat to his potion so he tried to have us killed".

"How dangerous is this man". Rachel asks, breaking her silence.

Quinn contemplates how honest she should really be but decides there's no point sugarcoating it at this point.

"Very, but I'm taking care of it. I don't stand alone".

"I don't like the sound of that. More people will just get hurt, can't you just walk away".

Quinn laughs "The chance to walk away has long past. It's nothing I can't handle.

Rachel doesn't respond, she just snuggles closer to Quinn, taking the comfort it brings while she can.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Brittney offered for her to have another night or two off but Quinn needs something to keep her mind occupied and so she finds herself walking into 'Brits' at nine to start her shift. She is approached by Brittney not long after taking her post behind the bar.

"How's Santana going?" Brittney asks in concern

"Still unconscious but she'll pull through. She's tough".

Quinn continues with preparing her workstation for her shift while Brittney hovers awkwardly. After a few minutes Quinn quirks her eyebrow towards the blonde, silently asking what she wants.

"Jaxx told me what it's all about. Is this going to affect your supply?" Brit asks.

"Look Brit, I appreciate all you've done for me but the deal was your a silent partner. It's not your business". Quinn tells her, maybe a bit harsher than she intended.

Brittney looks hurt for a second before shrugging it off, turning on her heels and bounding a way a with her usual enthusiasm. Quinn just turns back to the task at hand, preparing for the inevitable rush.

Just as Quinn expected, a few hours later, once the rush had died down she is approached at the bar by Jaxx. Quinn places a cold beer in front of him without being asked and leans on the bar towards him expectantly. He takes a long drink before responding.

"Miguel Ortiz". Jaxx begins, sliding a piece of paper across the bar "Affiliated with the Latin Kings in NYC. He came to America in 1998, has ties to a particularly nasty drug cartel down in Mexico. We're talking a good 80% of the cartels imports in this city come through this guy. He's a real heavy guy, how exactly did you manage to piss this him off".

Quinn is shocked she knew he was a big player but she had no idea he ran this deep. Like all people Quinn had heard about the brutality of the cartels, on the upside it gave Quinn an idea.

"Perfect"

Jaxx looks at Quinn like she's lost it.

"You said you have no love for the Mexican's. I have a plan but I need your help".

"Mexican gangbangers are one thing, Mexican drug cartels are a whole different ball game".

"I'm not talking about taking on the cartel, I'm talking about taking out one guy who started this. The cartels understand brutality, I plan to show them brutality" Quinn explains seriously "Besides, with your help I can offer them something he can't".

"And what's that?" Jaxx asks, his interest piqued.

"High quality weapons, they're fighting a war down there right? I'm gonna take Miguel's supply line from right underneath him".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

The next afternoon Quinn gets a call from Santana's mother telling her that Santana was awake. She drives Santana's car to the hospital and twenty minutes later she walks into Santana's hospital room to see her best friend with tubes everywhere. Quinn didn't think it was possible to see the usually tough fiery Latino looking so frail.

Santana greets Quinn with a weak smile. The doctors informed Quinn before entering that she is still very weak and shouldn't strain herself.

"Hey" Quinn greets gently, taking the seat next to the bed.

"What happened" Santana rasps out, sounding even weaker than she looked.

"That bitch you were seeing was paid to set you up. Miguel took a hit out on both of us. I found the guy who shot you and took care of him, and we're now entering a war with Miguel".

"Dammit" Santana mumbles attempting to sit up.

Quinn immediately rushes to Santana's side, gently pushing her chest to get her to lay back down.

"Jesus Christ! You just had spinal surgery you gotta take it easy".

"No you don't understand who Miguel is. He'll kill you, chop you up into little pieces like it's nothing. I know him I gotta talk to him". Santana says desperately.

"He tried to kill _both_ of us Santana, the time for talking is passed. I got it covered, you just worry about getting better". Quinn assures her.

Quinn can see Santana's eyes getting heavy as he fights consciousness, the excitement obviously being too much for her in her weakened state.

"I just stopped by to make sure your OK, you just focus on getting out of here".

With that Quinn leaves her to rest. On the way out she runs into Puck on his way into visit Santana, they stand there awkwardly for a few moments, both unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry" Puck says, breaking the silence. "It was just a shock, I over reacted. We go way back, I'm not gonna leave you alone with this. Tell me when and where and me and they boys will be there, I got your back 100%".

"Thanks" Quinn says warmly with a smile, glad that Puck wasn't going anywhere, it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"How is she?" Puck asks changing the subject.

"Awake. She's pretty tired, but she'll be alright".

"Well I better" Puck mumbles, motioning towards the door.

"Yea, umm, I got something in motion I'll call you soon with the detail".

With that they say their goodbyes and Quinn makes her way out of the hospital.

"Quinn Fabray?" Quinn hears an authoritative voice call out.

She turns to find two uniformed police officers walking towards her.

"Fuck" she mutters to herself as she braces herself for what is coming.

"Miss Fabray, we just needed to ask you a few questions about the incident involving your 'friend" The shorter of the two cops tells her.

Quinn rolls her eyes, not missing the way he said 'friend'. Criminal accomplice is what he really meant. The officer takes Quinn silence as a go ahead.

"Where were you at the time of the incident?" He asks, pulling out a pen and paper.

"Fucking my girlfriend" Quinn answers bluntly.

"And she will confirm this?" He asks unaffected by Quinn's crass answer. After taking Rachel's details he continues.

"You and the victim met in prison correct?"

"You already know that, let's not waste our time with stupid questions". Quinn responds, clearly not happy having to be talking to the authorities.

"Do you have any idea why someone would target Miss Lopez?"

"Why the fuck would I know that?" Quinn barks, getting fed up with this whole tirade.

"No need for the hostility ma'am, we're only asking questions. Now do you recognise this man?".

The officer hands Quinn a small wallet sized photo depicting the man she had tortured and killed. She shakes her head in the negative.

"His name is Thomas White, witness reports say he was the shooter, but he has since disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"No I don't and if you don't mind I have to go home to get ready for work" Quinn says with confidence.

Quinn only gets a few steps away before the cop calls out to her again.

"I'm sure you parole officer wouldn't be happy to know you're associating with known criminals. Be careful who you hang with Miss Fabray, we'll be watching. Have a good night".

 **xxxxxxxx**

Surprising nothing happens over the next twenty four hours and with Santana out of commission Quinn decides she needs to finally get her license. Which is why she finds herself walking into the DMV as soon as the doors open at 9am.

It's a full day event and after waiting in line, doing a driving test and hours more waiting in line Quinn walks out a licensed driver. Hoping in Santana's car, she begins to drive aimlessly thinking of what to do with the rest of her day.

After a few blocks Quinn notices an El Camino that she swears she seen before trailing her from a few car spaces back. To be sure it's not just her paranoia kicking in she begins doing circles around the block. After a few laps it becomes clear that she is being followed. She places a call to Puck.

Twenty minutes later she turns into an alleyway, and sure enough thirty metres or so behind her the El Camino follows. Once the car is halfway down the alleyway Quinn abruptly applies the brakes and begins to reverse, before the driver can react Puck pulls up behind him, blocking the exits.

Like clockwork Puck and three of his boys jump out, guns out, pointed at the vehicle while Quinn does the same to the front of the vehicle. Realising their predicament the two men in the car raise there hands in surrender. After disarming and binding the two men Puck approaches Quinn.

"It's obvious who sent them, what do you want to do with them?"

"We can't show any weakness right now, they have to die". Quinn tells him, apprehensive about Pucks reaction.

Puck sighs not looking too happy "You're right, I'll take care of them and burn the car. You go rest up Quinn, you're looking a bit run down".

"I don't have the luxury of rest right now" Quinn confesses, running her hands through her hair wearily "This should be over soon though then I'm taking a fucking vacation".

The both laugh at this before Puck returns to his boys. They gag their captives and puts them in the trunk of their own car. One of the boys who came with Puck jumps in the driver's seat and both cars drive off, one never to be seen again.

Quinn followed not far behind, thinking enough is enough it's time for a preemptive strike. So she decides to go see Jaxx to iron out the details of her plan.

 **Don't forget to drop a review :-D Next chapter should be up soon.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates, I breached my parole and went back to gaol for six months :-( I hope people still have interest in this story. Enjoy :-)**

 **Chapter Twelve,**

Quinn sits across from Jaxx at Brittany's desk in her office after having agreed to a meeting at 'Brits' an hour before her shift starts.

"Wow" Is Jaxx only response to the plan Quinn just laid down to him "You sure that's how you wanna play it? That's some heavy shit".

"Way I see it only option we got. That is if we want keep our business arrangement going" Quinn responds coolly.

"I can hook you up with a guy who can do the… messy work. I'll put a few of my guys on Miguel until we find the best place to pick him up, I'll call you when we have him".

Their business concluded for the time being they both rise from their seats and shake hands.

"Your one crazy bitch Quinn, I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of you" Jaxx tells her solemnly "My contact will meet call you real soon"

With that Jaxx leaves Quinn alone in Brittany's office. Quinn is silently contemplating the implications of the events that will follow when the bubbly blonde enters the office and chases Quinn from her sanctuary to start her shift.

An hour later Quinn's serving is interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looks down to see that the number calling her is blocked, Jaxx's contact works fast. She answers the call.

"Probka Diner, 104th St, twenty minutes. Ask for Jimmy, don't be late" A voice with a thick Russian accent states without preamble.

Before Quinn has a chance to answer she hears the dial tone as the called ends the call.

"They really do work fast" Quinn mutters to herself as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

Walking away despite protests from thirsty and drunken patrons waiting for a drink Quinn enters Brittany's office.

"Got business to attend to gotta get going right now, I'll be back in an hour or so" Quinn states bluntly leaving no room for argument. Brittney, who oddly enough was at her desk coloring in with crayons, looks up at Quinn in surprise. Before she can respond though Quinn is already out the door and on her way to Santana's car.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Eighteen minutes later Quinn is walking through the door to the twenty-four hour diner. There is a large middle aged waitress behind the counter and a single patron sitting in a booth in the far corner.

"I'm looking for Jimmy" Quinn asks as she approaches the woman. Without a word, or even a glance in Quinn's direction, she points to the man sitting in the corner.

Quinn studies the man as she approaches his table. He is middle aged and large, muscle slowly giving way to fat with a crown of hair around his large bald dome. He doesn't even look up from his meal as Quinn takes a seat across from him.

"A mutual friend informs me you have use for my talents yes?" The man asks in his thick Russian accent, still not looking up from his meal. "$50,000 cash, up front if you already have the target and extra $30,000 if we need to pick up the target. Non negotiable"

"Ok" is Quinn's only response, the man's tone and manner enough to make even Quinn uneasy enough to forgo negotiating the price. We'll have the target in the next twenty-four hours. This is the address" Quinn informs the man, sliding an envelope with her warehouse address on it across the table.

The man finally looks up at her when he grabs the paper, his cold dead eyes sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"Contact me when the target is in place" he tells he with an unsettling grin "make sure to have the questions you want answered and the money ready when I arrive".

The man then gives his attention back to his meal clearly indicating the meeting is over.

"Oh yes I almost forgot" he says when Quinn us already a few steps away from the table. "It'll be an additional $10,000 for your, how do you say… 'special request'."

Quinn involuntarily shudders at the man's sadistic laugh and without another word leaves the diner with a sick feeling in her gut, telling herself she's doing what needs to be done.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Quinn is greeted by pandemonium when she returns to 'Brits' as Brittney, unsuccessfully, tries to meet the needs of the abusive drunks who just want there alcohol. Quinn quickly moves behind the bar to relieve the blonde, Brittany gives a squeal at seeing Quinn.

"Thank god you're back! Never do that again please" she cries as she throws her arms around Quinn in gratitude before quickly rushing back to her office to hide, leaving Quinn with a group of frustrated patrons.

It takes Quinn almost an hour of flat out bartending before every customer is satisfied. She lights up a cigarette with a sigh of relief as the last customer walks away with his alcoholic beverage. A moment later she is joined at the bar by Jaxx

"Good news, we found the best place to pick him up. Predictability in this business can be a dangerous thing, as he is soon to find out, we'll have him by two this afternoon" Jaxx informs her "how'd you go on your end?"

"All sorted. He'll meet us at the warehouse once he's there. Creepy guys, where the fuck you meet him?"

"You meet all sorts in this business. Never had to use his services before but you never know when you'll need a contact" Jaxx explains with a smirk. "I'll be in touch, in the meantime watch your back" and with that he leaves

The rest of Quinn's shift is uneventful and at 3am Quinn packs up her shift and heads home to pick up the cash to have it handy when the time came.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Quinn is driving to Rachel's when she receives a phone call from Puck.

"Hello" she answers.

"Quinn, we need to talk" is his response.

Her first thought is to meet him at her apartment then head over to Rachel's when she's done but as she was just there picking up the $60,000 she needed she decided against it and gave him Rachel's address and told him to meet her there.

Ten minutes later finds her entering Rachel's dark apartment. Carefully navigating the living room she finds and turns on a lamp as to not make wake Rachel. Twenty minutes later there is a soft knock on the door and she let's Puck in. They sit on the lounge next to each other in a heavy silence for a few minutes before Puck breaks it.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said the other day, it was just a shock you know" Puck says solemnly "I get why you did it, I do it's just…" he pauses, searching for his words "You're like a little sister to me, we go way back and you shouldn't of had to be the one to do that. I know it needed to be done but next time…" he sighs "let me do it ok".

Quinn's stomach clenches at that statement. Next time, this is what's it's come too. Her heart goes out to Puck. As much as she wants to say no, that it won't happen again she knows it's a lie so she finds herself say instead.

"Thank you Puck, your a good…".

"What the fuck Quinn!". Rachel's screeches, still half asleep, from her bedroom doorway.

Quinn flinches at the tone, she knows Rachel is really pissed, she never swears.

"Why is there a stranger is my house?"

"Umm I better go" Puck says looking awkward as he stands from the couch and let's himself out, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone.

"Relax Rachel he's an old friend, I've known him almost ten years". Quinn says gently, trying to placate the angry woman as she moves to embrace her.

"I don't care how long you've known him" Rachel says pulling away from Quinn's attempted embrace "You have no right bringing your criminal friends to my place of residence, your judgement can obviously not be trusted, I want my key back" Rachel demands, holding her hand out.

"Baby" Quinn pleads again attempting, unsuccessfully, to embrace her girlfriend. "You're overheating, and he's not my criminal friend".

"I'm not stupid Quinn, don't treat me like I am. And I'm not over reacting Quimm, the key!" Rachel states again holding her hand out firmly.

"Rachel" Quinn pleads, tears welling in her eyes "don't do this I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise".

Rachel's eyes soften for a moment before they harden again.

"No Quinn, I've been very lenient with you! I've accepted your past, your drug use and even your current, for lack of a better word, occupation but this is where I draw the line" Rachel's tells Quinn, standing her ground "I've turned a blind eye one too many times Quinn and I can't do it anymore. What'd you do Quinn? Whats where you guys talking about?"

Quinn inwardly flinches, not this, not right now. Why didn't she just go to her apartment?.

"Nothing it's just… Nothing" Quinn finishes lamely.

"Oh no you don't" Rachel's tells her heatedly "No more avoiding Quinn, you either tell me everything or where done".

Quinn's head starts spinning. There's too much going on she can't handle this. Without a further look at rachel she simply grabs her bag from where she left it next to the lounge and makes a beeline for the door.

"I can't do this anymore Quinn, you walk out that door without talking to me don't bother coming back".

Without looking back do Rachel couldn't see the tears falling freely down her face Quinn places her key on the bench next to the door and open it to leave, to find a youngish man with thick curly hair at the door, hand raised mid knock.

"Detective Schuster, NYPD homicide. We need to have a chat Ms Fabray"

 **A/N #2: Ohhh, shit is officially hitting the fan! Sorry again for the long break. It's been awhile since I done anything with this story so I hope this chapter flowed with what has happened so far any feedback will be greatly appreciated :-)**

 **And yes all the gleeks will be making an appearance in various parts of this story in various degrees of importance. I have plans for most of them but I still can't think of where to fit Mercedes, I'd take any suggestions on board :-)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen,**

Quinn stands at the door staring at the Detective in shock, this is almost more than she can take, there's just too much going on.

"Can I come in?" the Detective inquires with a smirk, almost seeming to enjoy a Quinn's discomfort.

"Sure come in sit down, do you want a drink?" Rachel babbles nervously once it becomes obvious that Quinn isn't going to respond herself.

"No thank you ma'am" Schuster responds as he enters the small apartment.

Quinn whose mind has finally caught up to the situation finally finds her voice.

"What the fucks a homicide cop want with me"

"Quinn don't speak to the Detective like that!" Rachel admonishes "I apologize for her attitude Detective Schuster".

"I think we both know why I'm here Ms Fabray" he responds, ignoring Rachel's berating, and reaches into his suit jacket pocket and removes a photo which he then hands to Quinn.

The photo is a crime scene shot of a man with a bullet hole in his forehead. Even though his body is badly bloated she instantly recognizes him as the man she killed. She hears Rachel's gasp of horror as she looks over Quinn's shoulder at the photo.

"Who is he?" Rachel asks in a small voice, obviously distraught.

"He 'was' Thomas White" he states, putting emphasis on the was "a scum bag, a gun for hire. Initial time of death is put around 36-48 hours ago. Funny thing is not long before one of your associates Ms. Fabray was gunned down in the street my a man matching Mr. White's description. Kind of a coincidence don't you think?"

"That's circumstantial at best, if you had anything on me I'd be in cuffs right now, not having this lovely chat in the living room" Quinn tells him cockily "So if you don't mind me and my girlfriend are in the middle of something".

"Does your parole officer know you're associating with known and violent criminals Ms. Fabray" he continues, ignoring Quinn's comment "I have a few questions I need to ask you if you don't mind accompanying me to the station".

"Am I under arrest?" Is Quinn's response, at the shake of his head she continues "then fuck off!".

"Very well, i that's how you wanna play it" he responds morosely "I'll be in touch miss Fabray".

"Oh and Miss Berry" he says with his hand on the door to leave "I'd watch who you associate with, I'd hate to see such a promising young lady like you fall with the likes of these".

And without a further word he leaves Quinn and Rachel alone again. They stand in silence. Quinn not sure what to say or whether she should even stay and try and explain this. Rachel in complete shock, clearly knowing know what her and Puck were talking about.

Rachel sits down on the lounge in a daze while Quinn continues to stand, staring into space, unable to look at Rachel. Moments later Quinn hears muffled sobs coming from behind her, it breaks her heart knowing she's causing Rachel pain and her every instinct is to rush to her side and comfort her, but in light of their argument and recent revelations she feels unworthy and she couldn't handle an outright rejection right now.

It's in this moment, standing there completely unsure of herself listening to Rachel quietly sob, that Quinn realizes she's fallen in love with her. She's never been in love before and the feeling scares her more than she'd like to admit.

Quinn's legs moves independently from her body and she finds herself taking a seat on the lounge next to Rachel who immediately throws her arms around the taller blonde and let's her tears run freely. Quinn just holds her while Rachel let's it all out, before long Rachel is asleep in her arms.

Quinn, wanting to let Rachel sleep, doesn't attempt to move and spends the next few hours until daylight deep in thought.

Before Quinn knows it the sun is rising and a shrill ringing comes from Rachel's bedroom indicating it's time for her to get up and get ready for school. Quinn gently shakes the slumbering brunette, Rachel opens hear bleary eyes in confusion before realizing she fell asleep on the lounge in Quinn's arms.

"Hey" Rachel greets sleepily.

"Hey yourself" Quinn responds.

Quinn cringes inwardly as Rachel stiffens in her arms before pulling away, her sleep addled mind obviously having just remembered the events of last night.

"Rachel I…"

Don't… Just please don't" Rachel interrupts as she shoots up from the lounge "I have to get ready for class. I'd appreciate it if you let yourself out".

"Rachel please, don't do this" Quinn says softly, showing a rare show of vulnerability.

"Don't do this!" Rachel all but yells, turning to the blonde "You were the one who was going to walk away last night. You never open up to me, you just run away, and now I find out you…" Rachel trails off unable to even say it.

"Killed someone?" Quinn finishes for her softly.

"I want you out of my house" Rachel tells Quinn dejectedly as she turns away from her.

"But I need you" Quinn almost whispers "I love you".

At first Quinn thought Rachel didn't hear her but then she turns back to face her.

Rising from the lounge Quinn embraces the reluctant brunette. She struggles a little at first but soon she finds herself holding Quinn tightly with her head resting in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"I'm in love with you Rachel Berry" she says, louder and more confident this time.

"How could you do it Quinn?" Rachel asks tentatively "And what that man said? about next time? What'd he mean by that?".

Quinn sighs at a loss for words. She was at a crossroads she could either walk away now, or gamble everything by telling Rachel the whole truth and hope that she could handle it, hope that Rachel loved her too.

She starts at the beginning. Quinn stands there in the middle of the living room holding Rachel as she tells her everything, starting from her release. She tells her about Santana and Puck, about Johnson and the shootout, about Brittany and Jaxx, and finally about Miguel and the man she killed. She even told her about her plans to deal with Miguel and his drug cartel contacts. She leaves absolutely nothing out.

They stand there embracing for a long time after Quinn finishes while Rachel tries to absorb everything she's just been told.

"I don't know what to say Quinn" Is all Rachel can think to say.

"Say you love me back, say you understand.

Rachel untangles herself from Quinn's embrace and Quinn feels like her heart is breaking.

I do… I 'am' in love with you Quinn" Rachel tells Quinn sadly "but this is a lot to digest I can't just accept this, you killed and tortured a man Quinn! And ordered two more dead. And you plan on killing another man. How do you expect me to understand".

Quinn looks down at the ground, crushed, unable to look Rachel in the eye.

"I have to get ready for class" Rachel tells her turning away to walk to the bedroom.

"I need time Quinn. I can't promise anything but please just give me some time" Rachel says, stopping at the door to her bedroom.

Quinn just leaves Rachel's apartment with tears streaming down her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in her car out side Rachel's apartment building Quinn's overwhelming sadness turned to a black rage. She was angry at Santana for getting her dumb ass shot, she was angry at Miguel and his jealousy and paranoia, but most of all she was angry at herself, for losing the only good thing that at ever happened to her in her fucked up life.

She knows that she can't go home, she'd just drive herself crazy, she knows she has to do something. After having a few pipes to clear her head and settle down a bit (it doesn't help) she fishes out her phone and dials Jaxx.

"We do it now" she tells him without even greeting him, her fury evident in her tone.

"I told you we already know when he'll be most vulnerable"

"I don't give a fuck, I want this piece of shit dealt with now. Meet me outside his place in an hour, don't be late" Quinn hangs up before he can respond.

Quinn starts the car and drives back to her apartment like a woman possessed. While there she takes one of the Tec 9s she got from Jaxx from her safe the proceeds to smoke a gram in order to get herself pumped up.

She leaves with just enough time to make it across town to Miguel's neighborhood. Jaxx is already there in a white van with five of his patches. Seconds after she pulls up behind the van her phone starts ringing.

"We do this hard and fast alright?" Jaxx informs her without preamble "if any of my boys get hurt because of your impatience it's on your head ok?"

"Let's just get this done ok".

Quinn ends the call and less than a minute later Jaxx and his five men, clad all in black sans patches and balaclavas wielding sawn off shotguns, exit the van and run across the road towards Miguel's house.

Cursing herself for not thinking to bring a balaclava for herself she grabs her Tec 9 and exits the car and follows close behind the bikies.

The sound of the sawn off shotguns firing at the men stationed outside is deafening. They'd have to move quick before they attracted unwanted attention.

Jaxx boots down the door and Quinn is the first to enter, firing a spray of 9mm bullets at the three men who had moved to them off at hearing the gunfire. They drop in a spray of bullets as the clip empties itself in a matter of seconds. Not pausing to examine her handiwork as she reloads her weapon she continues through the house checking the rooms for any stragglers.

Quinn hears two more shotgun blasts in other parts of the house as Miguel's remaining men are taken care off. Quinn finds Miguel in a bedroom at the back of the house aiming a small pistol at her.

"You have no idea who you messing with bitch" he spat out before Quinn fires a 3 burst shot in his left leg, causing him to drop his weapon and scream out in pain.

Seconds later two masked men enter the room and pull a hood over his head, stopping only to make a makeshift bandage out of a bed sheet to staunch the heavy bleeding of his leg. In under two minutes Miguel is whisked away to the van.

"We better get out of her before backup or the cops arrive" Jaxx says, entering the room.

Without a word they both rush through the house back to their vehicles.

"Meet at the warehouse" Quinn tells him before they split ways.

"I'll call my contact on the way over" he tells her climbing into the van "stay safe yeah"

"You too" she tells him jumping into her own car and driving away from the scene of the crime.

 **A/N: Almost at the end of this particular story arc. New players will soon be introduced :-). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to drop a review. More reviews = faster updates :-D**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N #1: This fic has been Quinn centric so far but I've decided to get some other perspectives in this chapter. 90% of this story will still be Quinn centric but I might throw in a chapter here like this here or there. Also note that I have no idea how long it would take for someone to recover from the wounds Santana sustained and I'm too lazy to do any research on it so I'm just gonna wing it, I apologize in advance if it seems unrealistic.**

 **Chapter Fourteen,**

Detective William Schuster pulls his government issue Crown Vic outside the murder scene after having been called by his partner Emma Pillsbury thirty minutes previously. The yard had been cordoned off, and two uniformed officers stood vigil on the sidewalk while a bunch of local residents tried to sneak a peek at the commotion.

Crime scene technicians were busy on the front porch photographing and cataloging evidence, two corpses lay on their backs on the porch. Will spots his partner overseeing the technicians on the front lawn and makes his way to her, flashing his badge to the uniforms on the way through.

"What have we got?" He asks his partner upon approach. She looks at him gravely.

"It's a massacre . We got these two here, shotguns, presumably sawn off. Three just inside the door, 9mm wounds, sprayed I'm guessing some sort of machine pistol. Two more in a bedroom at the front of the house again shotguns. And most curiosity in a bedroom at the back we got lots of blood but no body, my guess is abduction I'd say that'd be the reason for this whole fiasco" Emma explains.

"Gangbangers?" Is Schuster's simple response.

"I doubt it. Gangbangers usually drive by and spray, lots of bullets, minimum casualties. This was something else, this was personal".

"We know who the target was?" Will asks

"Not for certain no, but the house is in the name of a…" Emma pauses to consult her notes Miguel Ortiz. We don't have any ID's on the body's yet but I'm guessing that he'll be the one thats missing".

"We know who this Ortiz is?"

"Yea, I got a friend over in narcotics I gave him a call. Apparently this guys hard-core, has ties with a drug cartel down in Mexico, he's been on their radar big time. He's going to fax us over his file, should be there by the time we're done here" Emma explains. "We also found a lot of what appears to be methamphetamines, kilos of the stuff".

"Why massacre a bunch of people abduct a drug kingpin, but not touch his drugs?" Will muses outloud.

"I told you, This was personal. Come on I'll show you the rest of our customers".

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Santana felt like shit, getting shot three times will do that, but the morphine was doing it's job well and Santana felt like she was floating despite the pain. The doctors had given her two weeks until she could leave the hospital, they way she felt she'd need two months.

She looks up at the sound of her room opening to see the tall blonde that Quinn works for enter the room, looking nervous, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Brittany right?" Santana asks, wincing as she moves to a sitting position.

"Yeah, we met that night you came in yelling for Quinn.

Santana looks uncharacteristically sheepish at the comment and Brittney moves into the room and lays the flowers gently on her bedside table.

"Thanks" Santana says, referring to the bouquet.

"It's ok" she says brightly "I hope it's not weird that I came here" she adds, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, I'm glad you did actually" Santana reassures, attempting a sultry smile, although in her opiate addled and weakened state she failed to pull it off. Brittney giggles at Santana's attempt.

"I bought you skittles" Brittney blurts out enthusiastically "But I ate them all" she adds guiltily". It's Santana's turn to laugh.

"It's ok" she assures the bubbly girl "It's the thought that counts right".

"The girls spend the next few hours getting to know each other and talking nonsense until a nurse come and informs them that visiting hours are over. Both girls are disappointed, and Brittney assure Santana she'll be back to visit tomorrow as she leaves.

Santana feeling much better after the visit and falls into a deep slumber.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Will and Emma arrive back at their precinct a few hours later after the crime scene technicians had finally finished and the coroner removed the bodies.

Will sits at his desk to review the results of the door knocking done by a few uniformed officers while Emma attempts to track down Ortiz's file that she was promised.

Will is halfway through reading the report when Emma returns with a thick folder and sits at her desk across from his own. Wordlessly they both sift through the information before them.

"Anything interesting?" Emma asks, having finished perusing Ortiz's file for anything useful.

"There's not a lot here. Most residents didn't hear or see anything, you know the kind of neighborhood" Will tells her, and Emma nods in agreement "What little we did get was from a neighbor across the street, said she saw a white van arrive outside her house five minutes before she heard the gunfire said she saw five men wearing balaclavas with shotguns exit the van and a young blonde woman, unmasked with an uzi exit from a car behind her, she didn't get the make".

"She able to ID the girl?" Emma asks.

"The uniform asked that, she's not willing to come in" Will explains in frustration "We get a suspect and maybe we can show her a visit and show her a mug shot".

"What about plates?"

"Said she couldn't make it out from her angle. What do you have?" Will asks, hoping she'd found something they could follow up on.

"Cartel connections down in Mexico, this is the sort of thing that can start a war. This looks like a turf thing, I don't think we'll hold onto this case too long we're not equipt to deal with this sort of thing".

"I hate losing a case after doing the initial legwork" Will sighs "who'd you reckon will take it?"

"Who knows, DEA, feds, hell even homeland could get involved in this. This spills out into the street things could get real bad". Emma speculates.

"Well until we're told otherwise we'll work this case like it's ours, who know maybe we'll catch a break and solve this think before the brass catches up" Will tells his partner with determination.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel and Kurt take a seat in the diner to have a late lunch having finished their classes for the day a little early.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong or what? You've been sulking all day" Kurt asks as soon as the waitress walks away with their order, eager for gossip.

Rachel sighs, she'd been dreading this inevitable question all day. In fact she was surprised Kurt had lasted this long.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Rachel tells him attempting, and failing, to sound cheerful.

"Fine!" Kurt says incredulous "You've barely said two words all day, The Rachel Berry I know and love would've said a thousand word since we sat at the table" Rachel smiles slightly at Kurt's hyperbole.

"Let me guess" Kurt continues, looking thoughtful "Girl troubles?" at Rachel's wince he continues "I knew it! I don't know what you see in that Quinn, she seems so… shifty".

"She's not shifty!" Rachel cries indignantly, feel the need to defend her girlfriend. Was she still her girlfriend? Rachel shakes the internal question off and focus her attention back on her best friend "We are currently undergoing some small issues at the moment and I'd rather not talk about it" Rachel cringes inwardly at her own words, like a murder investigation can be considered a 'small issue".

"Alright no need to get your panties in a twist" Kurt says, raising his hands in surrender. "On a lighter note, I'm throwing a party at Dad's mansion tomorrow night and you have to come"

"I don't know Kurt, I'm not in much of a social mood right now".

"Nonsense, it's exactly what you need right now. You might even meet someone more suitable than Quinn" Kurt tells her in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Alright" Rachel concedes, knowing it's best not to argue "But I don't want to meet someone else, I want Quinn. I love her" She says the last part quietly.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that serious" Kurt says in shock.

Neither did Rachel, but with those words she realises just how much she does love Quinn and that she'll forgive what she's done and stand by her. God what has she become she thinks dejectedly.

There conversation is interrupted by the waitress bringing their food and conversation turns to lighter things.

 **A/N #2: I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Next chapter is the conclusion of the Miguel saga and some new player will be introduced, a few more gleeks will also be making their appearance in the next couple of chapters. No Finn though. As always don't forget to review :-D**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N #1: Sorry about the delay in updating I got stuck with a severe case of writer's block, which explains why the last couple of scenes might feel rushed. I wasn't planning to but I'm going to be adding more Will and Emma in this and upcoming chapters. I really enjoyed writing them. My police procedural knowledge comes from reading Harry Bosch novels (I read like ten of them in gaol lol) so I apologize for any mistakes I may make.**

 **Chapter Fifteen,**

The adrenaline had long worn off by the time Quinn arrives the warehouse ten minutes in front of Jexx, as they took different routes, but Quinn still had the same steely resolve she had when they raided Miguel's place.

Quinn uses the time recharging her batteries with a few puffs on her glass pipe, quickly putting it away when Jaxx van pulls up beside her. She gets out to greet her as Jaxx men pull a bleeding Miguel out of the van and half drag half carry him off inside.

"I'd say that went well" Quinn says in way of greeting.

"That was the easy part. The hard part comes convincing his cartel friends not to chop us up into little pieces" Jaxx responds "I called our mutual friend, he should be here in the next twenty minutes"

Quinn and Jaxx enter the warehouse together then part ways, Jaxx to oversee his men's 'care' of Miguel and Quinn to her office.

Quinn Quinn sits in her office finishing the pipes that Jaxx's arrival interrupted when her phone rings with an unfamiliar number.

"Am I speaking with Quinn Fabray" a male's voice greets her when she answers the call.

"Speaking" She responds simply.

"It's Sam Evans. It seems you've been busy lately, and not just with the job I lined you up with. I need you to come and see me. Now!" he demands.

"Umm, I'm kinda busy right now" Quinn responds.

"I don't care. Get here today or I'll have no choice but to breach you" with that he hangs up the phone.

Shit, Quinn thinks, the shit just keeps on piling on and on. Further thoughts on the matter are interrupted by Jaxx calling out through the door that Jimmy, if that was his actual name, had arrived.

Quinn walks out of her office carrying a bag containing the $60,000 and greets Jimmy, who walks in carrying a large duffle bag. Jimmy is escorted by two men in expensive suits that look like they are straight out of a Russian gangster movie, tall,blonde, wide shoulders, biceps bigger than Quinn's thighs. They looked formidable to say the least.

"You have money?" he asks in his thick accent. Quinn wordlessly throws him the bag which he hands the goon on his left without even looking at it."Good. You have questions?"

This time he actually does look at the object Quinn hands him, a piece of A4 paper.

"Then let us begin. I suggest you leave room, no place for woman" with that he turns away and heads towards Miguel as Quinn heads back to her office.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Will and Emma are still sitting at their desks hours later having swapped files to read to see if they can get a fresh perspective and catch something.

"Nothing" Will says in frustration, throwing the file across his desk. Emma gives him a sympathetic look. "Let's go pay that witness a visit".

"But she didn't see anything useful and we have no suspects" Emma responds unhelpfully.

"Call me crazy but I got a hunch" at Emma's confused look he adds "I'll explain I'll explain on the way".

Ten minutes later they are pulling out of the station carpark with Emma driving.

"So what's this crazy hunch of yours?" Emma asks slightly distracted, trying to navigate the New York traffic.

"You remember that floater from the other night?" Will responds with a question of his own.

"Yeah" Emma says with a frown, unable to see the connection. "So what? You think the blonde the witness saw was this Fabray woman?"

"Like I said just a hunch" Will responds thoughtfully.

"But she's no one, a two bit criminal. And these guys are the real deal, hardcore career criminals". Emma tells him.

"Just here me out. Our floater show clear indications of extreme torture close to or at the time of death so presumably they were after information. Here's how I see it, Ortiz hires White. White shoots, Lopez. Fabray interrogates White because she knows he'd be working under someone else's order. White gives up Ortiz, and Fabray retaliates". Will speculates.

"That's pretty farfetched. What's the connection between Ortiz and Fabray? And why would they want each other dead?" Emma questions "And besides there's no way someone like Fabray could pull something like that off. It wasn't amateur".

"We got nothing else right? Just humour me. We show the wit a photo of Fabray and see if she can make a positive ID".

"Your lucky we go way back Will" Emma lightly scolds with a grin.

"Just relax, when am I ever wrong" Emma decides not to respond to that one.

They ride the rest of the journey in silence, both deep in thought and arrive shortly after and exit the car.

Will notices that the police tape is still up around Ortiz's place across the street as he and his partner walk up the driveway and knock on the door. The door is answered several minutes later by a portly middle aged Latina woman. Will flashes his badge before speaking

"Hello ma'am I'm Detective Schuster this is Detective Pillsbury" he says gesturing his partner who also flashes her badge "we're with homicide division. We just need to ask you a few questions regarding the incident across the street earlier this morning".

"I told those officers everything I saw" the woman replies nervously, looking around the street to see who's looking.

"This won't take a moment ma'am" Will assures her, taking a mug shot of Quinn from inside his suit pocket "do you recognize this woman as the one from this morning". The woman barely looks at the photo before she nods her head in the affirmative.

"Yes this is her"

"Are you sure?" Will asks with the surge of adrenaline that comes with a promising lead.

"Yes definitely" the woman responds with conviction.

"Would you be willing to come down to the station to make a formal ID?" Emma speaks up for the first time.

"No I can't" The woman responds growing increasingly agitated "You don't understand I can get into trouble just talking to you".

"I understand ma'am thanks for your help" the words are no sooner out of Will's mouth when the door shuts forcefully.

"I love it when I'm right" Will smirks at Emma as they jump back in the Crown Vic. Emma just rolls her eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Quinn has been sitting in her office for the last three quarters of an hour trying not to listen to the sporadic screams coming from the next room, waiting for it to end.

She doesn't have to wait much longer as the is a knock on the door and Jimmy enters, carrying a bag and wearing a pair large rubber gloves and a blood splattered leather apron.

"He was tough man. But they always answer Jimmy's questions in the end". He tells her, removing the bloody gloves. Quinn listens intently as he tells her everything he has learnt.

"Satisfied yes?" he asks, having told her everything.

"Couldn't of hoped for better, you earned your money thats for sure"

"I believe this is what you payed extra for" Jimmy says, tossing the bag at Quinn's feet. "It' occurs me from what I learn today that two things happen now. One, you die. This is most likely. Or you actually do this thing. If you survive you call Jimmy, I know people, very rich people. I go clean up now".

Jimmy is gone before Quinn can respond. Left alone again Quinn looks at the bag at her feet in distaste. She takes her time to lock it in the office safe and gather her things. A few minutes later Jaxx joins her.

"So tonight huh" Jaxx says "remember the deal, we pull this off we're partners".

"I haven't forgot. I couldn't do this without you. I gotta run some errands, we'll meet back here at 2am, two hours should give us enough time to get out there" Quinn tells him.

"Alright, see ya tonight then".

Jaxx leaves her alone and she finishes packing her stuff. When she leaves the office fifteen minutes later the warehouse is completely empty, with no sign that Ortiz was ever there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Quinn sits in an extremely uncomfortable seat in front of her parole officer's desk, waiting for him to speak.

"You've put me in a real awkward situation here Quinn" Sam says, finally speaking up "I can you locked up for just for associating with known criminals, but a murder investigation. What the fuck have you been doing out there".

Quinn, having dealt with the criminal justice system for half her life does the smart thing and keeps quiet.

"It's not just your ass on the line here. If you go down for murder while under my supervision they'll be asking me why I didn't do more, anything really" Sam continues, growing more agitated "I have you working at my sisters bar for fucks sake, they'll be calling that a conflict of interest". Quinn remains silently stoic.

"I know about the dealing Quinn, I just didn't know the extent" Sam says with a sigh "So here's the deal. You're going to give me $10,000 cash and I'm going to help this go away" he passes two business cards to Quinn across the table.

"The first ones a lawyer, not the best one but he doesn't care if your guilty, in fact I think he prefers it" Quinn looks at the business card that reads 'Blaine Anderson' 'I'll make it legal' and scoffs "the second one is a narcotics Detective. I strongly suggest you call her" Quinn looks at the second card which read 'Detective Jones'.

"I'm also giving you an order to attend NA at least once a week as well as complete the VOTP. None of this can fall back on me, this goes pear shaped and you're on your own".

Quinn, who still hasn't said a word sits there expectancy for a minute.

"That's it for now. Call those numbers and I suggest you lay low for awhile". Sam tells her in dismissal.

Quinn chuckles to herself on the way out, lay low, that's exactly what she's planning on doing.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Quinn decides to head home and kick back to conserve her energy for the big night she has ahead of her. When she pulls up in front of her apartment she is shocked and surprised to see Rachel sitting on the steps to the building.

Rachel stands upon seeing Quinn's car pull up and she shyly looks down and shuffles her feet as Quinn exits her car and approaches her.

"Hey" Quinn greets the self conscious girl lightly "I didn't think you'd want to see me after last night".

"I told you I needed time to figure out how I feel. Can we go upstairs and talk?" Rachel says, finally meeting Quinn's eyes.

"Sure? Let's go" Quinn says, apprehensive about what Rachel wanted to tell her and starts to lead her upstairs to her apartment "how'd you know where I lived?" Quinn asks, trying to make light conversation on the way upstairs.

"I asked Brittney who in turn asked Santana for me" Rachel explains.

They fall into a heavy silence after that neither girl knowing exactly what to say in this situation. After what feels like an eternity they reach Quinn's floor and she let's them into her apartment.

Quinn still hadn't bothered to fix up her apartment since she trashed it, it's not like she spends a lot of time there. Furniture is strewn across the room and there is am still a pile of glass from her smashed pipe. Rachel looks around the room in shock.

"What happened here?" Rachel asks.

"I had a little melt down" Quinn tells her as she fixes the lounge back into position and putting the cushions back "It's not important". Rachel's expression shows that she clearly thinks it is important but stays silent on the matter as she sits down next to Quinn on the lounge.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since last night" Rachel begins, taking Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers "and while I'll never be OK with what you do and what you've done. I love you Quinn, and I want you in my life".

"Thank god" Quinn mutters as she leans forward and crashes her lips against Rachel's in a searing kiss. "I love you too" Quinn tells her when they finally break the kiss.

"Just please be careful. I can't lose you" Rachel whispers, her vulnerability evident in her expression.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Quinn responds and moves into kiss her lips, then her neck, going lower and lower with each kiss.

Hours later, the sun has set, and the girls lay naked together on Quinn's lounge. Coming down from the high of their love making.

"Kurt's dragging me to a party of his tonight" Rachel tells Quinn as she absently traces patterns of the naked flesh of her thigh "I'd really like it if you came, I want you to meet my friends".

"I'd love to but I got someone I gotta br be at 2 tonight" Quinn tells her apologetically.

"I didn't really wanna go anyway and it'll give me an excuse to leave if you have to leave early" Rachel argues "Pleeeease" Rachel says with a pout.

"How can I say no to that" Quinn concedes fondly and places a light kiss on her swollen lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After finally getting up and getting dressed the two girls made their way back to Rachel's apartment, where Rachel gave Quinn her key back on the condition that she never brings anyone back there, and get showered and dressed appropriately for a party.

It's almost time 10pm when the girls arrive at Kurt's dad's place. Quinn whistles in appreciation at the extravagance of the place. Rachel explains that the property is worth well over 100 million dollars, has over 20 rooms and even a helipad on the roof.

"Kurt's dad has a helicopter? What exactly does he do?" Quinn asks, just a little bit impressed.

"I'm not sure exactly, Kurt doesn't talk about him much. All I know is that he's worth a couple of billion" Rachel explains distractedly as she points out an empty space for Quinn to park.

"A couple _billion_?" now Quinn's more than just a little impressed.

Quinn feels a little self conscious of Santana's old Honda in light of the BMW's and Lamborghini's parked all around. Quinn guessed there wasn't a car there worth under $200,000. She definitely needed an upgrade. Her appearance certainly didn't help her confidence either she thinks as she looks down at her simple t-shirt and jeans compared to Rachel's stunning black cocktail dress.

"Quite a crowd you hang with" Quinn observes, referring to all the luxury vehicles parked around the 100 million dollar mansion.

"They're mostly Kurt's friends, he's a social butterfly, but there be a few people from Juilliard you should meet"

The dull music they could hear from outside bombards the girls as they open the doors and enter the mansion. Quinn is taken aback by the enormity and sheer wealth of the place that the outside didn't prepare her for, it certainly wasn't like anything she was used to.

Quinn barely paid any attention as she was introduced to Rachel's college friends, her mind on other things. After refusing Rachel's attempts at getting her to dance Quinn finds herself in a corner alone nursing her drink and watching her girlfriend dance when she notices a framed photo on the wall next to where she is standing. The photo is of Kurt with a man that she recognizes, a face half of America would recognize, Burt Hummel.

Burt Hummel is founder and CEO of B&C enterprises, an investment broker's firm worth billions. B&C enterprises have began making headlines a few years ago when the FBI mounted a huge investigation against them and Hummel for a long list of federal crimes including extortion, racketeering, money laundering and trafficking and conspiracy to commit murder. Nothing has ever stuck but the FBI has been after then like a dog with a bone ever since.

"Enjoying the party?" Quinn jumps at the unexpected intrusion and turns to find that Kurt has snuck up during her musing. Quinn just shrugs her shoulders uninterestedly, she never liked Kurt and the feeling was mutual.

"I don't know what she see's in you. She's an amazing person, she could do way better than a criminal scum like you" Quinn just laughs bitterly.

"Thats rich coming from the son of one of America's biggest crooks" She responds, gesturing to the photo on the wall. Kurt looks at the photo sadly before turning his attention back to Quinn.

"You know nothing about that" Kurt says through gritted teeth.

"And you know nothing about me" Quinn responds as she walks away without a glance back.

It takes Quinn ten minutes to find Rachel and another fifteen for Rachel to say goodbye to everyone before they make there way back to Quinn's car.

"You've been quiet ever since we left, what's wrong" Rachel asks, slurring slightly from the alcohol she consumed. They bad been driving for almost ten minutes now in complete silence.

"You never told me Burt Hummel was Kurt's dad" Quinn asks completely ignoring the question, not wanting to upset Rachel with her confrontation with Kurt.

"Why would I? Who's Burt Hummel" Rachel asks in confusion.

"Don't you watch the news?" Quinn asks incredulously "He's a big time mobster hiding behind billions of dollars of legit money. The FBI's been after him for years.

"I didn't know, Kurt never talks about him. But what does it matter?".

"It doesn't. Just a shock is all" Quinn responds.

There conversation is forgotten as Rachel turns on the radio and drunkenly sings the rest of the journey away.

Before long they find themselves parked outside of Rachel's apartment.

"Sorry I wasn't better company tonight but thanks for inviting me" Quinn says sadly.

"It's ok" Rachel tells her leaning across for a kiss "It's should've known it wasn't your scene"

"It's not that it's just…" Quinn sighs "Sorry I gotta go, I'm gonna be late".

"I don't like this. You sure you can't just forgot about this and come upstairs?" Rachel asks in a small voice.

"Rachel we've been through this, you know I can't. I love you".

"I love you too"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

When Quinn arrives at her warehouse everyone is already assembled. Jaxx and his entire club and Puck with seven of his boys twenty four in all plus Quinn, a small army.

"You boys ready" Quinn calls out as she approaches.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Jaxx responds

"This is crazy, we're all gonna fucking die" Pucks says, looking a little pale.

"Common boy's confidence is key"

"This bitch is crazy" Jaxx says with a smile looking at Puck.

"Dude you have no idea".

Ten minutes later they are ready to move and sixteen bikes three and trucks leave the lot followed by Quinn.

It takes them a little over an hour and a half to reach the meeting location, an abandoned construction site in the middle if nowhere south of NYC and they arrive a full twenty minutes before the meet.

"Ok so we hide half the men incase shit goes south but absolutely no guns unless I give the go ahead alright. We don't want to give these guys a reason to make this a bloodbath" Quinn tells Jaxx and Puck once they've park and all assembled.

The next fifteen minutes is a flurry of activity as it is decided who goes where. But they manage to get in place by the time anything happens.

Quinn Jaxx and most of his men are standing unarmed the open when two trucks and a van pull in the lot.

"Just follow my lead" She tells them as she raises her hands in the air and drops to her knees

 **A/N #2: The VOTP mentioned in this chapter is an Australian thing it stands for the violent offenders treatment program. Don't know what the American equivalent is and again I'm too lazy to do the research lol. I hope you guys enjoyed how that all played out. Blaine and Mercedes will both be making their debut next chapter :-) don't forget to review.**


End file.
